Jaune Arc, Rider of the Red Horse
by Gaming Glatorius
Summary: Of the four he was the youngest. Of the four he was the wildest. And of the four he stood for honor above all. Watch as Jaune Arc, descendent of the Horseman War, taps into the power of his ancestors to do battle against the Grimm and those who would harm the balance. To all who dare harm the innocent, do not try to hide. He will find you, and you will behold the wrath of War.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Arrival

 _Long ago, in an age forgotten, there were the four. They know not when the first four arose, only that eventually each of the original rider's began their own family. Throughout the years and across the worlds these four families maintained the balance. Each time a horseman was needed in a world the powers would manifest in the current generation of that family._

 _Strife and Fury have been dormant for decades, but Death, assuming the role as mentor, must prepare this age's War. For out of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, only he has an oath to follow…_

 _From the peaks of Heaven,_

 _To the depths of Hell._

 _All my enemies I swear to fell._

 _Let all who would oppose the four,_

 _Behold in Terror_

 _THE WRATH OF WAR!_

Jaune awoke with a start, his eyes darting about the room. It was still the same setting he had known for the last year. Ever since his family had let his mentor take him to train. Jaune Arc was going to Beacon today to start his huntsman training, even though it was largely unnecessary by now. Jaune now stood an intimidating six-foot-three and weighed in at about two hundred and fifty pounds of solid, very visible muscle. Stepping into the bathroom Jaune took note of his face. His hair was now very long, half-way down his back and pale blonde, his eyes were paler as well and would become entirely white when engaged in full combat. The most striking detail was the shape on his face. It was an almost complete circle, with each of the ends resting on his cheekbones, while down his forehead a vertical line extended from his hairline to the bridge of his nose.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" A voice asked from behind him.

Jaune turned and took note of the figure who had been his mentor for the last year. He was shorter than Jaune, but undeniably more powerful. This was Mike, or Death as he was more appropriately called.

"It's nothing, just the current's call." Mike nodded. The currents, currents of time, events, and fate, pulled and called to the Horsemen very strongly. It was how the Horsemen got to where they were needed as fast as they did.

"Well get ready, Ruin is getting jittery." Death said, striding back out.

Jaune nodded, taking one last look in the mirror before stepping away to get dressed.

Jaune's clothing of choice was very similar to his predecessor. Instead of a pauldron set with demon faces and an unarmored chest Jaune preferred a mix of his family armor style with the Horseman style. Jaune's armor was black plate with red trim, an individual chest piece that covered his pectorals and smaller plates that decorated his abdomen and obliques. His shoulders and upper arms were bare of any armor, though his right bicep had a number of black leather bands each decorated with a silver coin. His forearms and hands were protected by elbow length bracers of red leather and black metal half-finger gauntlets.

The other equipment was scattered across his body. A folded up crossblade on his lower back, the pistol Mercy on his right thigh, the abyssal chain on his left gauntlet and the voidwalker on the right. The last thing he needed was his belt buckle, which served as the means of summoning Ruin, his horse. It was the very same spectral steed that every iteration of War had ridden, and whenever Jaune didn't need him the horse was free to do as it pleased. Ruin was currently wandering about in the fields that surrounded Deaths dwelling, but when Jaune sent out a mental call for him he came running.

"War!" Death called out, walking with a black cloth bundle folded up in his hands.

"Death." Jaune responded calmly.

"Your sister's made you something, and so did I." Death unwrapped the cloth, setting the metallic object that was within on the ground before Jaune could get a good look at it.

The cloth was actually a short cape of sorts, with a beaked hood. It, like most of his armor, was black with the trim being a vivid red. This was definitely from his siblings, it looked too fine not to be. Death gestured with a nod, and Jaune stooped down. In only a few seconds the cape was around Jaune's shoulders, and as soon as Death was done Jaune straightened up and pulled the hood up. Death, even in this incarnation, started as Jaune looked almost exactly like the last War did. The long hair that parted in the back and came down the front on either side, the beaked hood obscuring the face partially, and the proud stance in which he held himself.

"Nice, and from me. Took a bit of work to get it done." Death then held up the tremor gauntlet, or at least a modified version of it. It was much smaller, sleeker, but no less intimidating. Jaune took the weapon and studied it for a moment, before removing his abyssal chain, slipping the new piece of equipment on, then replacing the chain.

"Thank you Death." Jaune said, marveling at the new item.

"You're welcome. Now go give them hell, Jaune." Death said, using Jaune's birth name for the first time. A fact not lost on the young man.

No more words needed to be spoken, Death returned to whatever it was that he did. Jaune watched for a moment, before hopping up into the saddle on Ruin's back. Ruin reared in savage joy before charging off, the mental link between him and Jaune allowing for Jaune to steer Ruin without ever touching any reigns.

It was still early morning when Jaune reached the airship docks to take him to Beacon, not even the airship itself had arrived. Ruin huffed in relief as his charged dismounted, pawing the ground with a flaming hoof.

"Go. I will call if you are needed." Jaune commanded.

Ruin nodded before sinking into the ground, only a small scorch mark indicating his ever being there.

"Now then, what to do?" Jaune pondered aloud. He could hear it, the whisper of his weapon. It called to him, enticing him. It hungered for new enemies. "Soon, Chaoseater. Very soon." The whispering stopped, the weapon satisfied with the promise of future bloodshed.

There would be plenty in the months to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The One meets the Four

It was Ruby Rose that Jaune first met upon boarding the airship. He thought little of her until he noted her youth compared to everyone around her, she was at least two years younger than anyone here. Jaune closed his eyes and stretched his mind outward. The horsemen are all able to sense those around them, and Jaune used this to get a better impression of the young girl.

He immediately reeled from the sheer innocence of this individual. There was a touch of darkness, but it seemed that was just the calm awareness, to a degree, of the brutality the job of huntsman or huntress implied. Likewise, as the entity of War itself, he could sense the weapons of all who surrounded him. Focusing on the small mass of metal on the girl's lower back Jaune saw the weapon in his mind unfold to reveal its true form. A sniper rifle scythe, very creative.

The next was a blond girl, who Jaune realized was the young girl's sibling. Yang, Jaune heard from the headlocked young reaper. There was an undeniable life to this Yang, a passion and barely contained fury. Her weapons, a pair of shotgun gauntlets, were just as creative.

Jaune noticed how Ruby had both noticed him and approached. He figured it was his armor, it had attracted attention before. Especially considering his size and figure. As he was leaning on the railing of the airship neither had seen his face. When he felt both her and Yang rove eyes over him he turned to face them. Both recoiled from his facial marking, even under shadow it was visible.

Ruby was the first to recover. "Hi. I'm Ruby, I just wanted to see that weapon of yours." She said, pointing to his crossblade.

"That is only a side weapon, my sword is not something that I carry unless I need to do so." Jaune said, noting how the reaper came just to his lower chest.

"And why is that handsome?" Yang asked flirtatiously. She couldn't help but notice that when Jaune turned to face her he gazed only at her eyes, never dipping to view her cleavage.

"It's a weapon best left alone unless needed." Jaune said cryptically.

"Will you move you oaf?" An irritated female voice asked from behind Jaune.

Jaune turned to view the source of the noise. There was a diminutive white haired girl with a scar over her left eye. She was followed by a number of men moving large suitcases.

"I said move." She repeated.

"Who the hell are you?" Jaune asked callously.

"How dare you. I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said, expecting a look of shock and apology.

"Good for you. Piss off." Jaune said, turning back around. He then felt a small hand grab his left elbow and attempt to turn him back around. She wasn't strong enough, so Jaune turned on his own violation.

"You obviously don't know who I am you lowbred bafoon." Weiss snarled at him.

Jaune only flexed his power for all to feel. Most felt themselves overcome with a sense of dread, Ruby and Yang saw a fiery demon creature with a massive sword take shape in their minds, Weiss saw Jaune with the demon behind him. She saw him cast in shadow, only his icy blue eyes glowing in the darkness, before the human figure disappeared and left her with only the towering demonic form looming at her. Then the images started, images of Jaune standing among masses of grim. A massive sword rested on his shoulder, crudely shaped and obviously old. But the sounds haunted her. From Jaune a near deranged laughter of utter joy, from the sword the sounds of anguished screaming.

As suddenly as it began it ended. Jaune stood their silently, Ruby and Yang both clutched their chests as if trying to calm their hearts. But Weiss was almost trembling in terror.

"My name, is Jaune Arc." Jaune said, noting how the Academy was now just below them. He took his leave by simply hopping over the railing towards the ground far below. The stone exploded in response to Jaune's impact with it. He strode off without a care, knowing that those who had seen his descent and landing would be speaking of it.

Weiss was silent. She knew of the Arc family well enough. The Schnee were known for their place in the realm of finance, but the Arcs were known for their places in conflicts. Dozens of generals, officers, and other masters of warfare graced that family in the last century alone.

Jaune however took note of an individual already on the ground, and this one felt like a polar opposite of Ruby. A darkness wrought from a history of violence and questionable acts but with a light of hope for the future. He felt her weapon as well, a pair of swords. One larger that served as a sheath as well and a smaller one on a ribbon that functioned as a submachine gun.

Blake Belladona as well was examining the stranger. Even from here she could smell him, and it frightened her. He smelled like ash and smoke, and under it all was a faint scent of blood. She didn't like this feeling, the feeling of a primal fear towards Jaune.

No words were exchanged, neither felt the need to make an effort of communication. But there was a shift in the air, one that every senior student and faculty member felt. Up in his office Headmaster Ozpin could feel Jaune's arrival, and frowned at thin air. Glynda Goodwitch also felt the young man's arrival and suppressed a shudder. Given her abilities it was no surprise that she was even more sensitive to the currents of the world than most, and she had felt something off the moment she laid eyes on Jaune. He felt…wrong. Like he belonged to the past, present and future. But more than that she felt like she was looking at a receptacle. A vessel for something far beyond a mere physical form.

Jaune felt the attention of all in the area, from the airship he departed from to the students inside the buildings. And he simply smiled, knowing that this was going to be interesting.

Less than an hour later found Jaune and all newcomers in the auditorium before Professor Ozpin. Whatever speech he gave was only partially absorbed by Jaune, he was more focused on the notable individuals. A hammer wielding girl hyped up on sugar, her melancholy friend, and a redheaded Spartan all had Jaune's attention. He, as War, could sense past, present, and future. He wasn't omniscient by any degree, but he was able to catch glimpses of events if they should influence him. He saw a brief image of him and the other three standing on a stage together, he also saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang on stage. He expected that these were teams that would form in the next few days.

When the gathered mass was finished being spoken to they all headed off to the cafeteria for the night. While other males were flexing shirtless Jaune simply removed his armor to reveal a white sleeveless muscle shirt. His pale blond hair was free to fall where it may, his face was finally unobscured by the shadow cast by his hood, and the areas of him once hidden by armor now stood proudly on display.

He felt the eyes of several people locked onto him, but he felt only the need to rest. Rather than take a bedroll as his peers had done he took to a wall. Leaning up against it he closed his eyes and began to drift. He had barely started when he felt himself nudged by someone. He opened his eyes to spot Yang Xiao Long roving her eyes over his form, while Ruby peered closely at some of the scars that dotted Jaune's arms.

"Hey there hot stuff, you never did properly introduce yourself." Yang said, again marveling at Jaune's refusal to break eye contact.

"It's Jaune Arc. And you?" Jaune asked politely.

"Name's Yang, and this little bundle of cute is my little sister Ruby." Yang said, ignoring the glare Ruby sent her way.

"A pleasure." Jaune said, wondering if he would be allowed to sleep yet.

"There you are." A familiar irritated voice said.

"Oum fucking dammit. What do you want?" Jaune said, glaring at Weiss with a fire in his eyes. Ruby noted how his already pale blond hair became somewhat paler.

Weiss stopped, remembering what happened on the airship. She had also noted the paling of Jaune's hair, but until she saw Ruby respond to it as well she had played it off as a trick with the light. She cleared her throat and steadied herself.

"I wish to apologize for my actions earlier, I had forgotten my manners." Weiss said, extending the courtesy that a member of the Arc family was due.

Jaune softened his expression. "Accepted. Do not worry, it is not by way to hold grudges. I pride myself a passive observer unless needed."

Weiss nodded, noting that Jaune, while not being as respectful as she was used to, had not made any attempt to approach her. Most people of Jaune's age from notable families had attempted to gain favor by allying themselves with her family. Jaune honestly didn't seem to care.

" _I look forward to seeing how genuine that is."_ Weiss thought.

"So you're Weiss Schnee." A darker voice said, joining in on the conversation.

Jaune turned to look at the newcomer, recognizing her has the girl he had first seen upon landing.

"Hi, who're you?" Ruby piped up, looking forward to making some new friends.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." Blake answered, glancing at the young reaper.

Jaune felt the simmering hostility, while he could use it to cause violence on their parts he wasn't as adept at reducing it. In light of this he decided to tune out the conversation and go to sleep while the girls were distracted.

Morning came almost immediately for Jaune, it was still a few hours before the initiation so he decided to go for a walk. Retrieving his gear he stepped outside and shook loose the remaining drowsiness from his muscles. Extending his hand out, he made the mental call. With a loud whinny Ruin emerged from the ground, as if it had just burned his way through the soil. The spectral steed gave his rider a gentle head-butt, Jaune in response patted the side of Ruin's face. The two stayed out for about an hour, just enjoying each other's presence. But there came the time Jaune needed to head to the cliffs for initiation.

Dismissing Ruin Jaune focused on the cliffs. He had learned how to use a teleportation ability similar to the Serpent Holes, but he didn't need pre-existing paths to travel. The other initiates all started when he appeared out of thin air, but it was his calm demeanor following the stunt that unnerved them.

Ozpin stared at him for a moment, trying in vain to gauge the boy. He went on to explain that partners and teams would be decided today, and then proceeded to start launching the initiates with the launch pads. Jaune's pad had to work hard to launch his form, but it managed. He sailed through the air without a care in the world, until a spear came his way. He twisted to dodge it and activated his Shadow glide ability. He noted the Spartan bare a sheepish look, and how Ruby down below looked up at the descending form in awe.

Alighting upon a branch Jaune held out a hand. Like the legendary Mjolnir of Thor the spear came zooming into his palm, obeying its highest master. He could hear Ruby and Weiss meet up, and concluded that it would be best to leave them be. He opted to go and find the artifacts. Dropping to the ground he became aware of a multitude of Beowolves and Ursa that surrounded him. What he missed was the number of other initiates also near him. They would have intervened when the Grimm struck, but Jaune's actions stopped them. A flick of his wrist had the Crossblade flying, it hacked apart anything near it. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it darted from one target to another. An Ursa died from the tip of Jaune's Abyssal chain impaling its skull. Mercy was obliterating Ursa with only one shot each. Finally when the Grimm had all backed away to regather themselves Jaune pointed his Void Walker up and opened a portal dozens of meters up, then pointed it to the ground to open another. He jumped into the lower portal and emerged from the one in the sky. In an instant he closed both portals and reared his Tremor Gauntlet back. When he hit the ground he caused a massive shockwave that tore apart anything within twenty meters.

Yang was almost salivating, Blake and Weiss were stunned, and Ruby had stars in her eyes when looking at the weapons. Jaune hadn't noticed them, his focus was on pinpointing any Grimm in the area. Sensing none he summoned Ruin, shocking his spectators again, and mounted his steed. The last thing the girls saw of Jaune in that clearing was his back as he raced off northward.

It wasn't long before Jaune had reached the temple with the various chess pieces. Some were already missing, but Jaune didn't concern himself with that. His concern was the acquisition of a teammate. He didn't have to wait long, Ruby and Weiss with Yang and Blake all came into the clearing. Behind them were Nora and Ren with Pyrrah. Jaune threw Pyrrah's weapon back to her and snatched up a white rook piece, an action quickly mirrored by Nora. The rest of the girls chose white knight pieces, which left the question of what to do now. The answer came from a loud crashing sound in the trees. It seemed that when Nora was looking for Ren she found a Deathstalker, and now it had found her. Jaune looked at the massive scorpion with a smile.

"Hey Ruby, do you remember when I talked about my sword?" Ruby nodded in response. "I think I just found a good enemy to use it on."

Jaune once again held his hand out. But rather than summon Ruin something much more sinister occurred. The grass directly beneath Jaune's had burned and died, and the ground beneath started to bubble and melt into lava. Then, like some small monument, a mass rose out of the lava. When the lingering molten rock cleared enough for the object to be seen it was revealed to be a sword. A foot wide in places and at least five feet long the blade had a number of curves to the edge and the depictions of agonized faces on the flat.

Jaune gripped the handle and pulled it from the molten ground. "Chaoseater, it's time to feast." The blade seemed to thrum in happiness at this. The Deathstalker paused for a moment, sensing something ancient and powerful about the weapon it was now faced with. But it brushed this off and opted to charge, it would be the last mistake of its life.

Jaune let it approach, Chaoseater resting casually on his shoulder. When it was close enough to try attacking with one of its claws Jaune moved. He casually slapped the incoming claw away and in the resulting opening brought Chaoseater down on its head. The carapace, strong enough to take high penetration rounds, massive blunt force, and anything short of a volcano's heat, was sheered through with such force that the shockwave, much like earlier with the Tremor Gauntlet, obliterated everything near Jaune. His audience was now utterly shocked, and most for a similar reason. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all thinking of how it would have been to have Jaune as a partner, Pyrrah was stunned by the sheer power of the strike, Nora and Ren were glad that Jaune was on their side.

Other Grimm started to approach, hordes of Beowolves with a number of Ursa burst from the trees. Jaune leapt towards the fray and began to fight, once again stunning the others with his ability. Each sword swing cleaved entire groups apart, and with a swing happening every second it reduced the Grimm numbers rapidly.

It was over as soon as it had begun, of the close to two hundred Grimm that had come only a handful had survived and elected to flee. The other initiates could only watch in stunned silence, Weiss was now regretting not teaming with Jaune earlier, Yang was more interested than ever, Blake, as a being with greater senses than a human, felt the same sensation she had felt when she had first met Jaune return stronger than ever, Ruby wanted to examine the sword, Pyrrah sought to learn more about her partner, Ren was very intimidated, and Nora was…Nora.

"Let's go shall we?" Jaune said simply, ignoring the looks he was receiving.

Glynda had been watching on her scroll and was open mouthed in shock. Ozpin was still uneasy about Jaune being here. The Horsemen were, by the nature of their being, only manifested when the world needed them. If the Horseman War had manifested then there was good reason to be wary of events to unfold.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Shcnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You recovered the White Knight pieces, as such, from here on, you will be Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Ruby was glomped by her sister in pride, Weiss looked betrayed, and Blake didn't care.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You recovered the White Rook pieces, from here on you will be Team JNPR. Led by, Jaune Arc." Nora whooped in joy, Pyrrha and Ren gave small smiles, and Jaune simply shrugged.

The two teams were about to retire when the Headmaster approached them. "Hello you all." Ozpin said kindly.

Most of the hunters in training gave verbal replies, Ren nodded in respect, but Jaune simply stared into Ozpin's eyes.

"I wish for you eight to know that I will be having your teams work very closely with each other. Starting with your living arrangements. We at Beacon are about to start renovating the dorms, which includes a slight size upgrade, until these renovations are done we will have your teams lodged in some of the newer dorm rooms. I have already sent the location to your scrolls." Ozpin said nothing more as he took a sip of coffee and walked away.

The new dorms were quite nice. The room was more than big enough for everyone and their belongings. Jaune didn't need to do much unpacking, but his teammates did. They decorated their areas to their tastes. Jaune simply set his weapons down and took a seat. It didn't take long for Team RWBY to come in and take a look. Yang looked about but constantly stole glances at Jaune, Blake seemed to regard Jaune with great suspicion out of the corner of her eye, and Ruby had immediately been drawn to the weapons in Jaune's arsenal, while Weiss sneered at the tortured faces on the flat of Chaoseater.

"Wow Jaune, this sword is amazing. And heavy." Ruby said, trying to move the massive blade. She couldn't help but note that dim red lights appeared in the eyes of all of the blade's 'faces' when she touched the handle.

"It's an eyesore. Why do you have this thing?" Weiss asked in utter contempt.

"Careful frosty, that 'eyesore' is older than your family name and has killed better warriors than you." Jaune said, watching as Ruby picked up the Crossblade. "Careful with that."

"EEK!" Ruby's startled squeak drew the attention of the others in the room. The once folded and compact blade was now a massive curve bladed shuriken that was at least three feet across and was made distinct by the runes etched into the metal and the leather wrapped handle in the middle.

"Yang, if your sister ends up losing a limb like that then I take no responsibility for it." Jaune said, watching as Ruby had moved past her shock and was examining the weapon that could have seriously injured her. Ruby then, somehow figuring out how to do so, closed the Crossblade and set it back down.

"You shouldn't let her play with your equipment you dunce. What are you thinking?" Weiss snarled.

"I'm thinking that if you and I fight in combat class, that I'm going to shut you up." Jaune said simply, bringing out a touch of his power. His hair and eyes paled slightly, his facial marking seemed to deepen, and, if the lights had been dim enough, you would have seen a low red glow around his form.

"Ok, I think that's all the show and tell for today. We're going to turn in for the night, see you all tomorrow." Yang said, grabbing both Ruby and a still fuming Weiss, and returning to their room.

"I think we should do the same, we've got a big day tomorrow." Ren said, getting nods from the rest of the team.

As each head hit their pillow the thoughts of all the females returned to the male that had caught their attention. Pyrrha was decidedly interested, Jaune had not made any mention of her fame and seemed to not care when informed of it. Nora, who due to her long time alongside her childhood friend could not imagine him as a romantic partner, thought Jaune was awesome and mysterious. She wondered if he would want to challenge her to a pancake eating contest, or a debate on the merits of sloths.

Across the hall the same was happening to Team RWBY. Ruby though of Jaune as a cool, weapon loving, best friend. But she couldn't shake the warmth that she felt around him. Yang was remembering Jaune's physique and the fact that he never looked at her chest even if she gave him the opportunity to do so. Blake was still uneasy around Jaune, she had noticed the faint red glow around Jaune and it scared her. Weiss was an interesting case. While she snapped at anyone who challenged her, bullying them into submission, she noted how Jaune never backed down. While this irked her it also appealed to her. His blatant disregard for her title was interesting now that she had cooled enough to logically examine Jaune's behavior.

Jaune simply closed his eyes and submerged into unconsciousness, no thoughts or ponderings to hinder him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

 **The reception of this fanfiction is both heartwarming and motivating. No story has been abandoned just…put on hold. For those who enjoy this story please comment and, even more helpful, drop by the Youtube Channel Gaming Glatorius and check out the content there. Jaune will be featured in a vs battle video in the near future, and if you want to know his intended opponent just check out the hint at the end of the chapter and message me your answer. Any who guess it correctly will be given a shoutout when the video is released.**

 **Also, see if you can find all the easter eggs in this chapter. Paragraphs with easter eggs will be marked with () in front of them. Those who identify these will be given a shoutout in the next chapter.**

 **Anywho, let the carnage begin.**

Chapter 3. The Establishment of Skill

A broken world, a cathedral resting alone surrounded by lava, a vine choked train station, a desert, a city shrouded in massive webs, and a black tower stretching into the bleak sky.

The image changes, he is inside the tower now. Before him was a massive creature's upper body, encased in stone armor. Areas on its back were reminiscent of a castle, one of its eyes was missing, and its lipless mouth made it resemble a dragon somewhat.

 _"Straga is the mightiest of the Destroyer's Chosen!"_

()The image shatters to reveal a figure that Jaune did recognize. His grandfather, Jack Arc, stood with clear purpose. He gazed down at two additional figures that Jaune also recognized. William Arc, his father, and Elizabeth Arc, his mother. Will and Elizabeth were sitting with worried looks, Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around her belly.

 _"He will be the next Horseman." Jack said, his eyes seeing what even the most advanced medical equipment couldn't. He could see the small life inside Elizabeth, who was not even a full month pregnant yet._

 _"You're sure?" Will asked, his arms around his wife._

 _"My mark is fading. It has been doing so for the last two weeks now. A new Horseman exists now, and this mantle will pass to him when he is born." Jack said. The couple knew that there was nothing to be done. If they kept the child, he was to be a Horseman. And if they…didn't, then the next pregnancy would be chosen. The only way to spare a child from the burden, was to not have a child at all._

Jaune awoke with a small start. He hadn't dreamt the memories of previous Horsemen in some time. It was dawn, the sun hadn't even left the horizon yet. But it was time for action, and action was going to be had. Jaune rose with slight stiffness, his back, shoulders, and neck cracking in protest. His armor was left alone for now, but his sword was grabbed. His bodysuit also worked as casual and sleepwear, so it would handle being used for the morning routine.

Once outside Jaune began. He started with a warmup set of fifty pushups, fifty sit ups, twenty five squats, and a minute of jumping jacks. With his body warm and limber Jaune started his exercises in earnest. He began with agility training, choosing a direction and sprinting. Every large rock was a platform to jump from, every tree was a grapple point, and every patch of grass was either a jump to clear or an area to finish a jump with a roll. And all of this was done with his sword on him, made possible by him shifting the blade when he rolled. A large lap around Beacon was his course, and as soon as he was done it was time for his blade work.

Jaune selected an open area, no trees or bystanders to be harmed, and drew Chaoseater. He could feel the blade's displeasure at being drawn without the promise of bloodshed, but his blade answered to him and not the other way around. Jaune cleared his mind and slipped from his body somewhat, the world around him faded and was replaced with the ruined world of his dreams. Blue skinned demons with crude armor and cruder weapons swarmed him, but that was their mistake. Chaoseater sang and danced through the demons, blood sprayed, limbs fell, and lives ended. And when the dance ended, Jaune was back. His body was now steaming in the morning air, his blade was once again in this time and place. As was he.

The sun was fully risen now, and its rays were starting to warm the grounds of Beacon. When he made it back to his room the rest of his team were just waking up. Opting to shower quickly and don his uniform Jaune went about the first iteration of what would be a routine for the next few weeks. The first class was Grimm studies with Professor Port, but Jaune tuned out most of the discussion. When Port decided that a live demonstration was warranted he scanned the room for a vict…volunteer. His eyes roved over Weiss's raised hand and settled on Jaune's disinterested face. Port smirked evilly under his moustache.

"Mr. Arc. Come down here please." Jaune glanced at the teacher, and then made his way down to the open area in front of the class. A cage was already there and rattled menacingly, a small Grimm ready for demonstration.

Jaune was given no warning as Port smashed the lock and released the Boarbatusk within. It fixed its gaze on Jaune and charged. Jaune gave no sign of panic and instead opted to end the creature quickly. He took a stance, relaxed to the untrained eye, and prepared, his left side facing the charging pig. When the beast was close enough Jaune gave it a downwards backhand, which smashed the tusked face down with such force that it bounced back up. When its belly was exposed Jaune made his finishing move. A side kick with his left leg, rupturing all internal organs, snapping its spine, and almost cutting it in half.

()"Know your place." Jaune whispered, quoting one of his favorite fictional characters. Blake smirked as she immediately recognized the origin.

The rest of the class was stunned. Jaune killed the Grimm barehanded and hadn't even bothered to change into his combat uniform. Weiss was silent, fuming at being deprived the chance to show off, Ruby and Nora were cheering, Blake was still smirking, Yang was giving Jaune a flirty grin, and Pyrrha was silent. As for Jaune, he was disinterested. He observed Port examining the Boarbatusk and realizing the sheer extent of its wounds. Ozpin was monitoring the class from his office and could only chuckle, Jaune was very powerful physically. But it would be in combat class that his full potential would be seen.

History was next, and once again Jaune zoned out. He knew everything in regards to what his professor, Dr. Oobleck, was teaching. As he was the Horseman War Jaune was able to see all conflicts, be they past, present, and future with clarity. He could see through the eyes of every one of his preceding Horsemen and view their entire lives in the blink of an eye. It was what he did this very morning, when he looked back and saw through the eyes of the first War. His body had moved with the same movements and with all the power, grace, and precision of the War from that memory.

It was only when combat class was beginning that Jaune was truly excited. It was finally time to fight for real, and against another skilled opponent at that. He could only smirk when he was chosen for the first fight, which was mirrored by Weiss as she was chosen for his opponent. Both donned their gear and stepped on stage, Weiss in her elegant combat skirt and rapier against Jaune in his plate armor and all of his weapons.

Jaune was confident but wary, as he knew that any opponent could be the one that defeats even a master. Weiss was also confident as well, but without the caution. She held no doubt in her victory, her opponent was strong but she had concluded that his strength and weapons were to compensate for lack of mobility and finesse. She was about to be painfully corrected.

The match started with Weiss summoning a glyph to propel Jaune skyward while she dashed in to exploit the opened defense. But her sword point was deflected by Jaune's gauntlet clad left hand. She was barely able to raise her rapier back up into a defense against the descending blade of Jaune's sword, and was utterly incapable of stopping Jaune's massive left boot from slamming into her chest. Weiss flew back with such force that she impacted the wall near where she started, her aura was into the orange now and she had heard some of her ribs break. Taking a gamble Weiss used a special kind of dust, one that recharged her aura completely but would leave her utterly exhausted for the next few hours, and decided for a truly devious attack.

A series of immobilization glyphs caught Jaune by his ankles, wrists, and by his throat. He was caught, spread eagle, in midair. Weiss charged in, speed glyphs accelerating her to impact with maximum damage. But when she was making her thrust something happened that she was almost unable to comprehend. Chaoseater, still clutched in Jaune's right hand, had been spun to intercept myrtenaster's point just in time to deflect it away harmlessly. At the same time Jaune had shattered the glyph binding his left ankle and raised his knee just high enough for Weiss to slam into it face first.

A quick flash of Jaune's aura shattered the rest of the glyphs, and a high speed introduction to the flat side of Chaoseater had Weiss flying yet again. This time however, she didn't get back up. The combination of the double edge sword dust and the bone crushing blows had rendered her unable to fight. Her team was in awe, Jaune's were impressed. But everyone, Goodwitch included, was deeply disturbed by the cool headedness Jaune displayed. He never emoted surprise or distress, it seemed like anything Weiss could do Jaune could disable or counter. Ren was realizing the very thing that Weiss would when she could coherently think again. Jaune could overpower those he cannot out-equip, out-finesse those he cannot overpower, and out-equip those he cannot out-finesse. Jaune brought brute force, skill, and gear all in great quantity and quality. The very thing most warriors strive for but never achieve. Not the jack of all trades and master of none, but the master of all trades period.

" _This year just got very interesting."_ Ren thought as Jaune walked past.

 **Ok, now here's the hint I mentioned.**

" **The great destroyer will be known as the stupidest being in the Universe."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

 **Alright now, I have to say that I am quite happy with how people seem to be enjoying the story so far. A quick shout out, as promised, to** **Cat Poster** **and** **Toby860** **for their noticing of the Rosario + Vampire reference last chapter. I'm a little put out by the lack of any comments about the Pirates of the Caribbean reference (Jack, Will, and Elizabeth) but I do suppose that it was a tad lacking in context, as such I apologize for that.**

 **Now, at the end of this chapter will be the addressing of some criticisms brought up about the story thus far. But for now, let the blood flow.**

Chapter 4. The Big Reveal

It had started out so simply. It was supposed to be a short field trip to Forever Fall to help teach basic plant identification for potential survival scenarios. Or, as Jaune put it, how to not kill yourself by eating a poisonous plant. But then it all went to hell. An altercation between Jaune and Team CRDL, which ended in CRDL being stomped down, was quickly followed by a Grimm attack. Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursas were first, but soon King Taijitus, Deathstalkers, and even a Nevermore joined the fray. Teams RWBY and JNPR were able to handle the waves of monsters at first but they just kept coming.

 _"Fuck! How many of these bastards are there?"_ Jaune had to shoot another Ursa that had been charging Ruby from the rear while she had been distracted. His Crossblade, Tremor Gauntlet, pistol, and Abyssal Chain were all hard at work trying to push the Grimm back. He had started to become separated from the rest of the group, and the Grimm started trying to take advantage of this. A Beowolf managed to slip his guard when Chaoseater had become stuck in an Ursa's chest and sank its teeth into Jaune's shoulder. Another bit into his side, and a third into his sword arm. In an instant the Grimm started to swarm Jaune in earnest, obscuring him from view. The others could hear his roars, more frustrated than in pain, and tried to reach him.

They needn't have worried.

A flash of blinding red light exploded out, and when it faded the rest of the Huntsmen were stunned at what was towering over them. It looked like a massive flaming gargoyle, with skeletal wings, vicious upward curving horns, and an enormous sword. The sword was as tall as Jaune was now, and he was at least four or five stories tall. The Grimm could only look on with terror as Jaune swung his new blade, clearing an entire swath of three or four dozen Grimm in one swing. A King Taijitu came up and attempted to bite Jaune, but a large clawed hand wrapped around the serpent's throat and squeezed with enough force to behead it. Its twin fell to Jaune's tail. The Deathstalker, now attempting to backpedal away from Jaune, found the front half of its body crushed under the foot of the double jointed leg. The Nevermore sent a barrage of feathers at Jaune, but they snapped and burned upon contact with him. Spreading his wings Jaune took to the sky, ascending faster than the monstrous bird could react to, and cleaved it in half.

The rest of the Grimm were scattering, wisely deciding that facing Jaune in this form was a bad idea. By the time Jaune alighted to the ground again the only signs of a battle were the worn out humans and the areas that Jaune's Chaos Form had charred in its passing. Turning his horned head Jaune observed the other Huntsmen, they were wary of him in this form. He knew that he would have to explain now, it wasn't every day that someone morphed into a fire shrouded monster. Like a flame whose source has been cut the fiery gargoyle dissipated, and Jaune fell to the ground. He was tired, but whole. The others still regarded him with wariness, but they were more assured with Jaune's human form.

In less than an hour Jaune found himself in the dorm, surrounded by his fellow Huntsmen in training, and about to explain what had happened. There had been no report given to a teacher of what Jaune did, the Huntsmen in training wanted to know first.

"Jaune?"Ruby's small voice asked. He could hear the slight fear in her words. "How did you do that in the woods?"

Jaune smiled. "Where to even start?" He wondered aloud.

"How about the beginning?" Blake suggested. Jaune noted how each person around him was ready to fight him at a moment's notice.

"How about with what you are, because you're definitely not human. So what is it?" Weiss demanded with a scowl deeply set in her face.

Jaune, not liking the demand, reached out and placed his hand on the side of her head with his thumb resting on her forehead. The contact lasted only a moment, but Weiss suddenly slumped to her knees. Her eyes were wide and her gaze was downward and at nothing.

"What did you do?" Yang said, reading for a punch.

"I gave her a small glimpse of what I am." Weiss's head snapped up.

"A glimpse…That was just a glimpse?" She breathed out, sounding like she had just seen the most terrifying thing of her life.

"Yes, a glimpse. You saw what I am as you would see the shore of a neighboring country across the sea." Jaune said solemly.

Weiss couldn't respond to that, there were no words that existed to do so.

Jaune, satisfied with the silence he was receiving, continued on.

"I suppose I should start with the origin of these powers." Jaune started, extending his power out in a gentler manner than he had with Weiss. The world around them faded and was replaced with a battlefield. Humanoid creatures armed with a variety of weapons all killing smaller beings. "A race known as the Nephilim waged war across many worlds, burning them to ash. But eventually there were four who became tired of this, and sought to end the bloodshed. These four approached the Charred Council and made a deal, they would serve the Council and in exchange would be the bearers of immense power. This was how the Four became the Horsemen, and their first task was to destroy their own people." The world shifted to show four figures kneeling to stone heads, then to these four riding into the ranks of the Nephilim. "Eventually, the Council became aware of the actions of a divine being named Abadon. This angel sought to bring about the end war, a battle that would determine the fate of angel, demon, and man, ahead of its appointed time. In response to this the Council framed the first War for triggering the apocalypse, knowing that he would stop at nothing to clear his name." The shift showed a humanoid with white feathered wings and an eyepatch of sorts, then a battle between these angels and monstrous creatures, and then a barren ruin of a city. "When War discovered the truth and defeated Abadon, shattering the final seal that held back the apocalypse, his fellow Horsemen arrived. And upon the discovery of the Council's betrayal the Four destroyed them, ending their reign, before doing the same to all angels and demons." The same angel from before, now with black wings, lay dead on the ground, three comets plummeted from the sky, and two cities, a white and a black one, burning.

"So these Horsemen destroyed their bosses after they learned that War had been framed for the apocalypse, and then they just killed off all of the angels and demons? Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because both sides were at fault in some way. Abadon had intended to break only six of the seven seals that held the apocalypse at bay, then attack hell's forces when they had gathered in preparation for the breaking of the seventh. He gambled that this preemptive strike would destroy the demons and that any attempt to place blame on him would be discredited in light that the claim would be coming from, you know, demons." Jaune said, the image, which most had realized was a memory from the first War, showed the angel, clearly impassioned, talking with other angels. One angel, a thin one with a worried expression, drove a sword through a small stone square.

"But the Council knew the truth, didn't they?" Ren asked.

"Of course they did. But they couldn't send the Horsemen without proof, and Abadon had done his work well enough so that the Council couldn't get any proof to speak of. But they knew that War, if he was falsely accused, would stop at nothing to clear his name. Even becoming, essentially, an assassin. Though it is worth noting that Death, the oldest Horsemen, knew that War wouldn't abandon his duty and just trigger the apocalypse and so went on his own journey to revive humanity. He succeeded and as a result the kingdom of man was the only one left in that world." The memory showed the Council, then of War observing the ruined city, and then of Death and War speaking upon the formers arrival after the final seal was broken.

"And after that, the Horsemen all decided to start their own families? Right?" Yang asked, taking in the image of Death.

"Not for some time actually. With their work done the Four spent the next few centuries wandering, maintaining order where they could and discovering even greater power. Eventually, after this period of soul searching each had decided to let themselves rest. But their power was too great now, it took on a life of its own and basically mandated its own perpetuation. When the Horsemen realized this they actually came to the conclusion that having the power pass from generation to generation would allow there to be keepers of the Balance for all time, and that this would allow them to finally let go of this burden. But they knew that such power and responsibility was not for any regular mortals, so they started their own families. War actually found some love in the form of a surviving angel named Uriel, they had bonded over the events with Abadon and so started their own family. The other three found their own as well, but those unions were solely for the sake of reproduction." The memory showed the Four standing while the scenery around them shifted, then of each one emitting uniquely colored glow. The final memory showed War holding a beautiful female angel in his arms while the other three Horsemen were indistinct in the background.

"What happened to the other three?" Ruby asked, seeing the others fade from sight entirely. Moments later the memory itself faded.

"They lived their lives, raised their children, and finally died. War and Uriel went on to have many children, and so started the Arc line." Jaune said, his head spinning from using his powers like that.

"Earlier you said you gave a glimpse of what you are to Weiss, what exactly did you mean by that?" Ren asked, knowing that while Jaune was dangerous he wasn't dangerous to them. Unless they pissed him off.

"When the power was first given to the Horsemen by the Council it tied them to that power in such a way that they basically became what I am now, a physical embodiment of a concept. Death, while having a physical form, was not simply named Death. He was Death. He was present at all places at all times, just in a very minor sense if his physical form wasn't there." Jaune explained.

"I see, so it's like if a humanoid creature of water existed inside a massive fog bank. The physical body is in only one place but the essence of is spreads much further out." Ren surmised.

"That's…actually a very fitting way of describing it. It's just that in this case that fog bank is non-corporeal and covers all of time and space." Jaune said.

Silence reigned once again as each student was imagining such a thing. Then came the most important question of the entire interrogation.

"Then why are you here?" Weiss asked.

"What do you mean?" Jaune questioned back, a perplexed frown on his face.

"You're this super powerful, borderline cosmic being. Why are you in a school for teenage hunters and huntresses?" Weiss clarified, making the rest of the group raise their eyebrows at the very appropriate question.

Jaune smiled again. "Because I am still a teenager, so while I am powerful I still need proper credentialing to operate as a hunter. And I am still learning the more…nuanced aspects of my powers. I still have much that needs to be done to become a master of these gifts."

 _"ATTENTION JAUNE ARC. ATTENTION JAUNE ARC. PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE."_ The intercom blared, making Jaune frown.

"Well then, I'm going to presume that Ozpin knows what transpired in the woods. Time to face the music." Jaune said with a grin, the symbol on his face glowing red.

 **Chapter end**

 **Well then, time to address some things.**

 **story might seem chaotic and rushed but there is method to this madness. Each chapter seeks to accomplish a goal or two in its writing that contributes to the story as a whole.**

 **-Chapter 1 gave a basic introduction to Jaune. It wasn't supposed to give a full bio or history but to give the bare bones details of his appearance and a small look into the relationship he had with his mentor.**

 **-Chapter 2 introduced secondary characters and began establishing their opinions of Jaune. This chapter is the first to start exploring Jaunes personality, as such a thing can only be properly seen by the character's interactions with others and their responses to external stimuli. Chapter 2 also started exploring Jaune's combat skills and weaponry.**

 **-Chapter 3 explored Jaune's combat skills in a more in depth way by pitting him against a properly trained opponent while also starting to touch upon the nature of Jaune's powers and history (the dream in the beginning of chapter 3, it was actually a memory as seen from Jack Arc's eyes).**

 **-Chapter 4 provides an explanation to Jaune's powers. The powers of the Horsemen (at least in my story) are much like the Force in Star Wars, a cosmic power that touches all and transcends space and time. The Horsemen in my story are essentially the only users of a unique 'Force'. Aspects from both the Darksiders game and from the Horsemen as they are portrayed in the show Supernatural are at work here.**

 **This chapter did give me some trouble as the explanation of any power like this is not something that would be considered easy. But tell me what you think, no easter eggs this time. But the hint still stands, a Jaune Arc Vs. video will be eventually released on the YouTube channel Gaming Glatorius. Just have to get through a few other projects first.**

" **The Great Destroyer will be known as the stupidest life-form in the universe."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

 **Finally, one of the chapters that I have been just** **longing** **to write. This one is going to have a fight that I have been working on for a while and am very excited about.**

 **Before the chapter starts in earnest though I wish to thank all those who have commented and favorited this story, such things are what help give extra motivation to write.**

 **More author notes at the bottom, but for now let's get back to the story.**

Chapter 5. Battle of the Horsemen

 _"This is going to be interesting."_ Jaune thought as he approached the Headmaster's office.

He wasn't stupid, Jaune had no doubt about Ozpin being aware of his status as a Horseman. That man knew more about what was going on in this part of the world than most politicians did, and even more about what went on in the school. Which left one very important question.

Why did Ozpin want to talk to him?

Ascending the tower and eventually arriving at the empty space inside the massive clock mechanism that served as the bespectacled man's office Jaune entered without the nervousness that most others would have. Ozpin was there, peering over the arched and interlocked fingers of his hands, as was Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck.

"Hello Mr. Arc, how nice of you to join us for this little chat." Ozpin said with a tone that rested between monotone and friendliness. "I take it you know why you're here."

"Well since none of the students have gone missing, yet, I can't say that I do." Jaune replied, inwardly smirking at the deepening scowl on Goodwitch's face.

"Mr. Arc, the Headmaster has shown us a rather…disturbing bit of footage from an assignment you were a part of in Forever Fall earlier today. Care to explain how you transformed into this?" Goodwitch asked as she shows him a freeze frame of Jaune in his Chaos Form. Specifically of him ripping off the head of the King Taijitu.

Jaune put on a 'pondering' face for a brief moment, then said. "No."

Goodwitch's expression didn't change outwardly, but Jaune could feel the increased chill of her glare.

"Mr. Arc, what you did is unbelievable. You changed form at will, and it was clearly not a semblance or natural skill. So how did you do it?" Port said, his normal jovial tone lost to the seriousness of the situation.

"Ozpin knows, don't you Headmaster." Jaune asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"One of the Four. One of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Is that about it, Mr. Arc?" Dr. Oobleck asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"How in the nine hells did you know that?" Jaune asked with a straight face, his Horseman features becoming more prominent with his agitation. Ozpin he could understand knowing about the Horsemen, but Oobleck was another matter.

"The symbol on your face matches one I have come across in some of the oldest legends of the world, the powers you display are similar to some stories of the same source, and you have shown an almost uncanny insight into history. It seems, at times, like you were there in battles waged decades ago." Oobleck pointed out, having been repeatedly stunned at the sheer level of detail that the young Arc could supply at times.

Jaune simply leaned back, his eyes sweeping over the group gathered before he settled on smirking at Ozpin. "The most annoying thing about old legends, is how often they're true. The Horsemen of the Apocalypse have existed since ancient times, and have been the end or remaking of several worlds. They decided to pass on and leave behind their power and knowledge for the next Horsemen to use. The memories and experience of every Arc that has been the Horseman War is available to me, in addition to the millennia of experience of the original War." Jaune, not feeling like giving another full explanation, gave the short one.

The teachers struggled to process this, while Ozpin regarded the young man with an impassive gaze.

"How many…?" Goodwitch trailed off, not able to truly finish the question.

"Hundreds. But it will be some time before I can utilize the knowledge to its fullest application." Jaune answered.

"Thank you Mr. Arc, that is all." Ozpin said.

Jaune regarded his Headmaster for a moment, but strode away anyway. The teachers were watching him, he could feel it. But their gazes were averted when Jaune decided to 'flex' his power, forcing everyone within a kilometer of him to feel the otherworldly power of a Horseman. Goodwitch, as a person who utilized an ability as close to magic as there came in this world, was especially receptive of this power, and felt traits that others couldn't. It was ancient, overwhelming, and had a degree of malevolence that was intermixed with more positive and protective traits. It was a fire to destroy and a light to protect.

Then, just as suddenly as it started in ended. The Aura of Uneasiness was an ability that had served Jaune well over the years, it made many would-be opponents end their efforts against him.

Ozpin was frowning at Jaune's retreating back, but smiled when he looked down to his open scroll and re-read the message sent to him earlier.

 _I will be dropping by to assess my former student, I would like to face him in your combat class so that his peers can gain a better grasp of Jaune's abilities. If this is not possible then an excursion to the forest will suffice._

 _From: M. Mortis._

Ozpin was somewhat worried, but he knew that this was a fight that he would definitely want to see.

Back with Jaune, he reached the main school building and found the rest of Team JNPR as well as the entirety of Team RWBY waiting.

"Jaune, was that you just now?" Ruby asked, still shaking somewhat from the Aura of Uneasiness.

"Yeah, sorry about that. That ability was one created by one of my predecessors a few centuries ago." Jaune explained, feeling a touch of honest regret.

"What was the purpose, to scare and threaten little children?" Weiss interjected, she had been unnerved by the Aura as well but was trying to play it off.

Now Jaune regretted nothing, and shifted a blank glare at the heiress. "It was originally designed to be used as a support ability. I can only use it to a rudimentary degree, but previous masters of the ability, which had been dubbed the Aura of Uneasiness, could selectively affect only enemy forces."

"And in doing so give their side an advantage." Ren hypothesized aloud.

"That's right…you guys are taking this rather well. Dare I ask why?" Jaune was genuinely puzzled by this, as he had expected hostility from them when they learned of what he was.

"You're still you, and that's all that matters Jaune." Ruby piped up.

Jaune could only look at her incredulously, but then began to chuckle when he realized just how simple naïve innocence made things.

"So…What else can you do?" Nora asked, her patience having finally given out. Ren had been surprised that she had shown such restraint, but Nora was still Nora.

Jaune smirked, he rarely got to brag about what he could do. But, while starting to walk towards the cafeteria, he knew that he should keep a few of his abilities concealed for trump card purposes. "While I am no master of any weapon yet I am a natural with most. Swords, spears, firearms, even scythes are all fair game for me. The battle experience of my predecessors making me a fast study for those weapons."

"So you just piggyback on what they achieved?" Pyrrah's almost offended tone was somewhat comical to Jaune.

"Not quite. It's like if you develop muscle memory for something and then go without using it for years. The motions are already there, but I still have to practice with them to make them viable in combat." Jaune explained.

"What about hand to hand?" Yang's voice carried her usual playfulness, and once again she was posing herself to try and tempt Jaune's eyes.

"Same thing, a fair number of previous Wars were quite adept at martial arts. I have dabbled in them for versatility purposes but I am not a dedicated hand to hand fighter." Came Jaune's response, once again impressing Yang with his refusal to take her bait.

"Any other notable skills?" Most of the group was surprised that Blake volunteered a question at all, but Jaune masked his shock with a grin.

Bringing his right hand up so that its back was directed towards his face Jaune stretched his fingers out and, to Weiss's utter shock, manifested a glyph in his palm. The lines were a deep crimson, and while Weiss used a snowflake motif for her glyphs Jaune's were more angular. A ring created by a pair of circles served as the perimeter and was decorated with an odd script, while inside the ring was a star of at least ten points, and finally there was a symbol in the center that looked like a horse skull as seen from above.

When this small glyph formed in Jaune's hand another, larger glyph formed in front of the group. Then Jaune did something that almost made Weiss's brain short circuit, he sunk his hand into the smaller glyph and caused a massive clawed hand to emerge from the larger.

For Weiss this was impossible. No glyph that she knew of allowed for such things, and as far as she could tell Jaune was not a dedicated glyph user. What happened next would be something that would stay in the memories and stories of Team RWBY forever.

"Teach me how to do that." The young heiress demanded of the Horseman.

Jaune was visibly surprised, but everyone else was flabbergasted. Even Lie Ren, the man who had mastered stoicism to the point that he could put up with Nora for hours on end (not an entire day however, not even a stony faced saint could manage that), had his jaw nearly on the floor.

Regaining his composure Jaune simply smiled. "I'm not that good of a teacher, but I can loan you a few books that really helped me along." Weiss was blushing at the sheer amount of pride that she had to swallow right now, but she was always one to try and improve her glyphs.

Jaune opened another glyph in his palm, this time he flexed his fingers out to enlarge the circle to the point where it hovered in the air with a diameter of about three feet. And again when Jaune reached his arm out it sank into the glyph and seemed to disappear. Rummaging around for a few seconds Jaune seemed to be searching for something, then gave a small 'ah ha' and pulled his arm back holding a large leather bound book.

"This book was written by Merlyn Gladstone and has been in the possession of the Horsemen for centuries." Jaune said, noticing when he said Gladstone's name Weiss's eyes bulged out.

"Merlyn Gladstone? The Merlyn Gladstone? The Merlyn Gladstone who created glyphs and wrote the first glyph identification charts?" Weiss almost squealed, Gladstone had been a pioneer of his day and his works had gone on to inspire hundreds of others to add to and refine his original works with glyphs. She actually did let out a small gasp and squeal when she opened the well preserved tome and saw the signature at the bottom of the first page. Most of Gladstone's works had been ravaged by time and only pages and snippets still existed in most of the world's museums, but this book was not only whole but the signature matched the few surviving signatures of the famed glyph writer. Ignoring the sheer age that it implied, the fact that it was a work of Merlyn Gladstone made it priceless. "Where did you get this?"

"My mentor, who mentored Gladstone, was given this copy and then gave it to one of my predecessors to assist them in the use of glyphs." Jaune explained.

"How old is your mentor?" Weiss almost screeched in shock.

"Be careful how you answer that War." A deep voice came from behind the group.

Both teams turned to find a…person, if the term could be applied here. The figure was humanoid and about average in height, his hair was almost an oily black, his skin was a pale lavender color and seemed stretched over the toned muscle beneath. The most disturbing thing about him was the attire. His clothing was almost a cross between warrior and priest, his legs were coated in purple plate armor with silver accents, his top was a skin tight black muscle shirt that had what looked like the bones of two large hands wrapping around his torso and serving as armor. Belt separating the two had a number of fabric lengths that looked like they had once been robes, one descended from the buckle and two wider ones formed the back and together they left the front and sides of the thighs open.

The two parts that really stood out were the pair of folded, bladed weapons on his thighs and the skull mask that obscured his face. Ruby noted how the weapons seemed to look like scythes, but she averted her gaze quite quickly when she looked into the figure's eyes. His eyes weren't hostile, but they were unfriendly. The fact that they were also orange and glowed didn't help.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you hear mentor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jaune asked with a small bow towards the smaller figure.

"I decided to drop by and see your progress, I do hope that you haven't been slacking. For your sake." The smaller man threatened.

"We have combat class soon, I think that Goodwitch might make an exception and allow you to watch." Jaune said, scratching his chin. If it weren't for the mask then both teams would have seen the small smirk.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you there War." He said, walking away.

"See you there, Death." Jaune said, making the other seven look back to the smaller figure as he was identified. Jaune then began his own walk to combat class, the others falling back to gossip.

"You don't think Jaune was serious when he said that name do you?" Ruby asked, she had made the simple connection that if Jaune was War, and War was the cosmic concept of War, then by calling the other person Death that meant that he was really…

"Based on what we've seen so far I wouldn't doubt it. But still, for that person to be Death itself is almost too much to process." Pyrrha said, rubbing her upper arms to try and rid them of the chill that Death had brought with him.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was really the grim reaper, he did have a bit of a bone fetish going on. And those weapons looked like folded up scythes to me." Yang said, trying to play it cool but feeling her heart still hammering at the fact that she had just looked Death in the face and listened to him have a civil conversation with one of her friends.

The rest of the chatter was centered around why he was here, but the answer came when Teams RWBY and JNPR entered Goodwitch's classroom. Death was there on the arena stage with his arms folded, glaring at Jaune as he entered.

"Mr. Arc, how good of you to finally join us. The Headmaster has authorized your mentor to fight you today, when you are ready please enter the arena." Goodwitch commanded.

"He is always ready for a fight, or he should be in any case." Death said, uncrossing his arms and letting his hands rest on his scythe handles.

Jaune didn't answer verbally, he brought his arms up, crossed them in front of his face, and when he flung them back to his sides a small inferno sprang up over him. When the fire cleared Jaune was garbed in his full battle gear, even his sword. The most interesting change was Jaune's natural features, the symbol on his face glowed red, his eyes glowed white, and his hair was now bone white and seemed to have its own slight luminescence. With a quick bound Jaune was flying over the gathered students, five meters up and four times that in distance he sailed until he landed on stage. Everyone, save Death, was stunned at this. They had felt that action had been done without aura, it was pure muscular strength.

Goodwitch knew enough that it was in her best interests to vacate the stage, this was a fight that she knew was about to start right out of hand. Death and Jaune now locked eyes, glowing orange meeting glowing white. Death pulled both scythes from his sides and opened them, Jaune pulled Chaoseater down and held it at the ready. For a moment neither moved, but Death was always the more patient. Jaune charged forward at speeds that rivaled Ruby's, but he wasn't quick enough to pierce Death's defense. One scythe moved to deflect Jaune's thrust while the other swung around to try and stab Jaune's side. But the scythe point met Chaoseater's flat as Jaune pulled the sword back to intercept. With his free hand Jaune attempted to punch Death, but the other Horseman simply leaned back to avoid it. Turning his lean into a backflip at the same time Jaune jumped back the two were again in a stare down. The rest of the students could only gape at what they had just witnessed, the entire engagement had lasted all of two seconds and it took several moments for anyone to fully realize what had just happened.

Jaune charged again, this time opting for a horizontal backhand swing. Death being too tall to duck under it jumped up, and when he was at his leap's apex he pulled out Redeption and took aim. But once again Jaune used some unarmed combat and Death found the large metal coated fist impacting the muzzle of the pistol, knocking it off course, and continuing until in impacted Death's stomach. The smaller Horseman flew up and was embedded several feet into the ceiling. When Jaune's fist made contact the shockwave was like listening to a single low note on a high powered subwoofer, the shockwave was enough to actually shatter nearby lightbulbs.

So when Death landed in a crouch and then stood with no visible damage or fatigue it shocked the audience. If anything, Death was more annoyed than injured. And Jaune was about to feel the consequences of annoying Death. This time Death charged and when Jaune tried to strike him Death simply flipped forward and almost stomped both feet into Jaune's face, but Jaune managed to raise his hand and block the kick. However he wasn't able to stop the scythe tip from sinking into his left shoulder.

Using the arm that Jaune used to block Death spring boarded away and had to start back peddling when the Crossblade started grinding away at the location he had just been in a moment before, but this was just the beginning of Jaune's counter attack. When Death moved away from the Crossblade Jaune fired his Abyssal chain, the tip buried itself in the floor a few meters behind Death after grazing his thigh in his attempt to dodge it. Pulling himself towards Death Jaune swung Chaoseater with his still injured left arm. The combination of injured leg, off balance from a dodge, and the wide area covered by Chaoseater's sheer length made it a miracle that Death only suffered a three centimeter deep cut to his chest. In an impressive display of reflexes Death had thrown himself back to land on the floor, if he hadn't then he would have likely been in pieces right now.

Now the two had gotten fully serious. Death had combined his scythes into one and Jaune had stowed his chain. Both Horsemen now traded blows at high speed, almost three per second, and each collision of weapons caused massive damage to the stage on which they stood. Until Jaune, gathering his strength, slammed downward with all his might. Death held his conjoined weapon parallel to the floor and fought the sheer bulk of Jaune's strength, the collision of weapons shattering the ground beneath them. With a quick sidestep Death slid from beneath Chaoseater and slashed at Jaune's right side with the smaller blade at the base of his scythe.

Jaune whirled around, Chaoseater singing as it carved through the air towards the smaller Horseman. Death flipped back out of the way, the tip of Chaoseater passing close to him, and swung his scythe around to try and carve up Jaune's face. Again a quick backwards pull of Chaoseater brought the large sword up to block the strike, and Jaune followed this defensive move with a small pivot on his forward foot to slam the other into Death's chest. Like before the impact was felt by all as a concussive force, and like before Death was sent flying. This time however he separated his weapon and used the blades as brakes to stop his movement.

Death looked up when he heard a pair of distinct sounds, a low squeak of a time-space rupture. A void portal opened before Death and Jaune, entering the one closer to him lunged with Chaoseater. Death, as fast as he was, still received a small gash on his forehead. Which considering that the lunge would have taken off his head, a small gash was a good bargain. But Jaune, now emerging from the void portal was open and exposed. Keeping his hands on the scythe handles Death reared both feet up until his knees reached his chest, and shot them out at Jaune's form as hard as he could.

Whereas Jaune's blows could easily kill a normal Huntsman, against Death they were like biting gnats. Death's blows on the other hand, where each like a full size train hitting you at near supersonic speeds. Jaune's ribs all cracked, his right shoulder dislocated, and he received some whiplash as Death's kick sent him flying into the side of the raised stage where the two Horsemen had started. Jaune was then winded badly when his body crashed through almost two meters of solid cement.

Winded, head spinning, and coughing up blood Jaune stood. His powers quickly knitted the bones of his ribs back together and repaired the damage to his cervical ligaments. By this point Goodwitch was right alongside her students, just trying not to get caught in the crossfire. This was a fight that she was not going to get involved in just yet.

"You still have some strength to you Death." Jaune casually noted, wincing as his shoulder was pulled back into place by the muscle surrounding it.

"You can try and play it cool all you want War, you can't win this fight." Death said simply.

Jaune frowned at this, he had spent years getting kicked around by his mentor. Now he had an opportunity to return the favor, he just had to start pulling all of the mastery he had from his predecessors.

Summoning a glyph Jaune created an energy limb and had the large hand slam down on Death's location. Death neatly sidestepped the attack and realized Jaune was trying to set up another herding maneuver, this time Jaune was using every trick he knew. He came in hard and fast, closing the distance and using the closest quarter's hand to hand combat he had. Jaune, for all his size, was too close for Death to properly use his scythes. Knees, fists, and elbows rained down on Death's face, chest, and belly.

Death, having indulged Jaune enough, dropped his scythes and reciprocated Jaune's efforts. Jaune's size made him a tough opponent for heavier styles, but Death wasn't a heavy fighter. Death struck at Jaune's joints, throat, and face. The strikes to the insides of Jaune's elbows did much to slow him down and the throat punch did wind him, but the assault on his face made retaliation difficult. With a final move Death gave an uppercut to Jaune's upper belly and, with Jaune airborne, summoned his scythes to his hands. In an instant they merged and the large blade plunged into Jaune's belly, and with the downward movement of the scythe Jaune was slammed against the floor.

For most this would have been a fatal injury, but Death knew that Jaune would be fine. His healing was already hard at work repairing the damage, it would just take some time for it to finish.

The other seven quickly rushed in when it was clear that the fight was over. Goodwitch swept her crop through the air and repaired the classroom, but she found that she could do nothing about the floor where Death's scythes dug into.

"Death!" Jaune said, pulling himself into a seated position. Death turned to address the young Horseman. "Next time, don't hold back so much. I know full well you could have beaten me several times over during this fight."

Death was silent for a moment, then simply said. "Yes, I could have." And strode away, off to whatever errand he had next.

" _He was holding back?"_ was the thought of most of the audience.

Noticing their shock Jaune addressed the gathered students. "He wasn't fighting at anywhere near his full power, I would say that was closer to a quarter of it." He passed out after that, the fight and subsequent healing taking its toll.

Everyone else could only gape at the statement, and Teams JNPR and RWBY could scarcely fathom how powerful the Horsemen were at their best.

 **Now, to discuss the importance and reasoning behind the chapters thus far. Chapters 1-5 have been, essentially, Act 1. This is the character introduction phase of a story. Chapter 1-Jaune's basic introduction and a small peak of the somewhat strict and harsh tutelage under Death. Chapter 2- Introducing secondary characters and their initial interactions with Jaune and giving a look at Jaune's combat abilities against unskilled opponents. Chapter 3-The initial exploring of the powers Jaune has in relation to the generational powers of War and seeing Jaune's combat abilities against a skilled opponent. Chapter 4-The reveal, where Jaune explains to the others what he is and why he is as powerful as he is. This is where we learn of the nature of the Horsemen's power (in my story anyway) and how Jaune is still learning how to properly use them. Chapter 5- A greater insight to the scope and range of powers Jaune has and, most importantly, a fight that proves that while he is powerful, Jaune is not invincible.**

 **Act 2 will start to introduce the antagonists and their agendas, as well as explore the character's development as time progresses.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Battle of the Blonds and Smoldering Embers

 _"It's times like this that I regret coming to this madhouse."_ Jaune thought as he looked at his sparring partner. The best thing about schools like Beacon is that fighting and sparring among students was actually encouraged, so afterhours combat practice was more than allowed.

"You ready for this lady-killer?" Yang asked, stretching her arms up and eliciting a few pops from her back. She had opted for a more relaxed outfit, still striving to get a rise out of Jaune. She was wearing a form fitting yellow muscle shirt with her emblem on it, a pair of short boy shorts, and wrappings around her hands. This was meant to be a more relaxed and informal spar, and as such Jaune was also dressed down and without his armor and weapons. He was clad in a sleeveless black muscle shirt and loose fitting black sweatpants.

"Absolutely, this should be interesting." Jaune said, bending his knees and prepping his arms.

Yang said nothing more, opting to charge in and trying to give and uppercut to Jaune's solar plexus. Jaune twisted to the left out of the way and used the torso turn to power a left hook at Yang's face. Yang made a mistake at this point in trying to tank Jaune's punch and use her semblance to add its power to her own, and almost lost her lower jaw.

Yang flew, Jaune became concerned, and their audience was in awe. Yang landed hard and struggled to get her feet under her. Taking a massive hit to the body or torso was something easy for her semblance, but taking such hits to the face or head made it possible for her to be knocked out. When the room stopped spinning Yang noted that her hair was glowing brilliantly and the power she felt coursing through her limbs was startling.

"You're in trouble now Jauney boy." Yang said in a sing song voice, working to not grimace when her injured jaw protested the movement.

"We'll see." Jaune said calmly.

Yang sped towards Jaune, moving faster than she expected. It was only her combat experience that let her not simply zoom past Jaune. She sent out a left cross, attempting to repay Jaune for his attack to her face. But Jaune caught the punch with his right hand, his furrowing brow making clear that he wasn't expecting such force. His retaliation was to launch his left into a gut punch, which was blocked by Yang's forearm. Even with her aura and semblance she felt the bones in her forearms either bruise or fracture, but even with her attempt to block her feet came up off of the ground.

Jaune spun and brought Yang over his head and slammed her down. Yang was slightly winded but her semblance took the hit and she retaliated by kicking Jaune in his face. The empowerment by her semblance made her hit much stronger than it could have ever been on its own. Jaune was sent sliding back seeing stars. Jaune used the momentum to roll backwards and get to his feet while Yang kipped up to her feet. They both looked at each other, Yang was now super powered and looking to actually beat Jaune while Jaune was smirking slightly.

"Well now, I guess I should stop holding back so much." Jaune said, touching the middle of his chest. A red glow emanated from under the skintight fabric, emitted from a circular glyph that was on his chest. It had five concentric rings, complete with runic script, with the Horseman horse skull motif in the center. Weiss, recognizing the design, gasped in shock.

"Weiss? What is it?" Ruby asked, munching on some cookies.

"That glyph, it's a power limiter!" Weiss said, recalling back to the ease in which Jaune had bested her.

"So Jaune…" Pyrrha trailed off, realizing what Weiss was implying.

"Jaune's been under a handicap from the beginning. Always fighting at a reduced level." Ren surmised, leaning forward.

"So what does that mean for Jaune?" Ruby asked, Weiss looked ready to snap at her but Pyrrha answered first.

"Imagine if you tried using your speed semblance while wearing heavy weights, it would be hard at first but you would adapt and strengthen. Then if you remove those weights your top speed is greater than it was when you started training." Pyrrha explained calmly, Ruby's eyes widening in understanding.

"But this glyph is much more than that." Weiss continued, noting that when Yang and Jaune reengaged the fight was much more in favor of Jaune. "It's clear that the glyph limits his physical ability…" she stopped as the two fighters fists connected in a battle of might, feeling the resulting shockwave rattle every bone in her. "…Jaune's glyph is designed to limit all facets of him. His other abilities are likely just as enhanced now, I would imagine his own use of glyphs is much more potent now. The same for his aura." Weiss said, wincing at the side kick that Jaune sent into Yang's stomach. Even with Yang's unique aura and semblance the girl still was suffering from internal damage if the blood dripping from her mouth was any indicator. The worst part was, since Weiss's defensive aura was nowhere near as impressive as Yang's she could easily imagine the damage such a strike would do to her own body.

"That looked like it hurt." Nora said, clutching her own stomach in sympathy.

"It's about to hurt a lot more." Blake said, watching Jaune rear his fist back to punch the downed Yang. Fortunately for Yang she was able to roll to the side and avoid the strike, unfortunately the punch continued and met the floor. Which promptly shattered. ( **think sakura punch in shippuden** )If Yang had tried to take that she would be sent to the infirmary, but thankfully she had recovered enough to resume the offensive. She would later learn of the conversation in the stands but for now she learned, in the hardest way possible, how much Jaune's aura had improved with the loosening of the limiter. The massive force of nature that was Jaune's had, through intensive training under Death, been trained to passively use his aura as a form of defense. For most it would simply make normally lethal wounds nonlethal, but for Jaune, with his aura being significantly greater in amount and potency, it served as a near impenetrable barrier.

Yang almost broke her hand on the aura, her fist hovering at least an inch from Jaune and being unable to come any closer. Yang, in that moment, realized that this was a fight she couldn't win. She was injured, winded, and starting to feel a strain on her aura. But Jaune was still fresh, his own aura having healed what little damage she had inflicted on him and now both protecting and empowering him.

"I yield." Yang said, straightening up. She again fought down a wince as the kick had done quite a number on her.

"That's somewhat disappointing Yang." Jaune said, standing up. "Are you alright?"

"That kick took a lot out of me, but I'll be fine." Yang said, waving off Jaune's concern. But she blushed when he closed the distance and placed his hand on her shoulder. The height difference was pretty startling, Jaune being almost two heads taller than Yang, but the closeness brought Jaune's chest and abs directly into Yang's immediate field of view.

Jaune hadn't noticed the blush, instead channeling a fractionally small amount of his aura into Yang. She nearly yelped as she felt her reserves refill in a split second. She could feel the aura repairing all of the damage in moments, she felt like her aura was on its own unique high. It was best describable as her aura on a sugar rush, roid rage, and a cocaine high all at the same time. When she came to her senses Jaune had already steered her to a seat and was looking at her with some concern.

"I'm fine." Yang said a little breathlessly, she was struggling to regulate her aura again.

Jaune simply nodded, glancing at the rest of Team RWBY and stepping back. A Horseman's aura was more potent than a human's. It would supercharge Yang's aura for a time but would also make it more unruly for a time.

"Yang, are you ok?" Ruby said, shaking her sister's shoulder. She recoiled a bit as a small red spark jumped out at her. Ruby wasn't hurt but her hand was now numb.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…need a moment." Yang said, not noticing the spark that had jumped out at Ruby.

Jaune checked out of the conversation at this, his attention focused on his limiter glyph. He was about to retighten it, he had used a small degree of his power, not even enough to feasibly put an estimation on, but it had significantly boosted all of his powers. That included his abilities of foresight.

He looked at Ruby and perceived her importance in upcoming events. He found that by altering his perception of his power's function he could make them manifest in ways that made them more understandable in particular circumstances. For now, Jaune was seeing what he called 'threads of conflict'. He perceived battles and confrontation, past or future, as red strings that wrapped around and extended from a particular target. In Ruby's case he noted a few key threads, one of which was recent and, upon Jaune tapping into it, showed the young reaper engaged in a brief scuffle with a man in a white suit and a briefer encounter with a shadowed woman with glowing orange eyes.

Other threads Jaune simply glanced at, an argument with Weiss, a few short lived beowolves in the initiation, and a small argument with Yang. But there was one particular thread that was very important, Jaune saw it as a bright red rope-like line that coiled around Ruby and extended from her before branching off to connect to all of the other trainees around her. The thing that interested Jaune was the branching threads that extended off into space. One of which Jaune saw involved the man in white again, who now Jaune could see was Roman Torchwick, but another involved a woman in a red dress, with black hair, and orange eyes. Jaune knew that this woman was of exceeding importance, but she apparently kept a low profile.

Jaune would meditate on her later, if he did it right he would be able to see all she had ever done. He couldn't explain it, but he felt the need to find her. She had looked all the part of a manipulator or schemer, and either one on the loose posed a risk.

"Jaune!" Ruby said, bringing Jaune out of his revere.

"Hmm, what is it?" Jaune said, finishing with his glyph reapplication.

"We're planning a little outing for both teams, we just wanted your input." Blake said, not bothering to look up from her book.

"I'm not familiar with the shops of Vale, but if we can find a place with food and no issues with volume we can learn more about each other." Jaune said pragmatically. A beeping from Weiss's scroll brought her attention from everyone else and to it.

"We should turn in, it's beginning to get late and we need to eat before bed." The heiress said.

"Seconded." Jaune said, cracking his neck one way then the other. The rest of the group had no arguments so they all made their way to the cafeteria. In less than an hour there were eight relaxed and well fed students lounging in their rooms. But while everyone else was winding down for the night Jaune was entering a meditative state. He found the woman he saw earlier, Cinder Fall he learned, and looked into her presence in time. He was not pleased with what he saw.

In her future he saw Pyrrha's death, he saw the destabilization of the upcoming Vale festival, the machinations of her and her associates, the participations in dust thefts, the interaction between her and the White Fang, the recruiting of the two with her, and finally the attempted theft of the powers of a season maiden. It was now, after seeing all that this woman had and would do, that he realized what he had sensed earlier about her. She was a wicked soul, a being who he, as a Horseman of the Apocalypse, was honor bound to hunt and destroy.

Far away, in a tucked away corner of Vale, Cinder awoke with a shiver. For some reason, she felt as if her life had just been evaluated and that her live span was just drastically reduced.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Two Birds, one Sword

Jaune was now in a good mood, if only so because of the murders about to occur. Here he was, the day following dual team outing and days after the spar with Yang, satisfying a tug on his instincts when he and two of the very targets he sought crossed paths. He awoke this morning to a curious sensation, a need to head into Vale and wander about around a particular old man's shop. He wandered about, clad in his armor and weapons, and promptly saw two figures from his meditation, a green haired woman and a gray haired man. These two where in league with that Cinder Fall woman, and when Jaune looked at each of them he saw wickedness in their hearts as well. He saw Mercury Black, his father Marcus, their fight, and various acts of cruelty committed on Cinder's orders. Emerald Sustrai, Cinder's loyal lapdog, a master thief and deceiver. Both would die, the Balance demanded it.

He followed the two, taking care to ensure that he was seen. They both had noticed him, and decided to humor the large figure. They proceeded along their intended route and found themselves at Tukson's Book Trade, Jaune following right behind them. Inside the group was seen by Tukson, who recognized Emerald and Mercury but not Jaune. Tukson knew Cinder's little cronies, but he couldn't think of Jaune as a part of their little group.

As for Jaune, he saw Tukson and his heart. He was once a member of the White Fang but abandoned them, his soul felt remorse for whatever actions his past held. He would be spared Jaune's Judgement.

"Stay right there please, we'll be right with you." Emerald said in a cheerful tone, before rounding on Jaune. "Can I help you?" She asked in a 'go away' tone.

"Cinder Fall, where is she?" Jaune asked simply.

The two now shifted into hostile states. Tukson saw Emerald's and Mercury's backs, but he could clearly see Jaune's face. A familiar looking red mark and eerie white eyes, both glowing slightly under Jaune's hood. It quite quickly contorted into irritation as his left hand shot up to grab something Tukson couldn't see. And while he couldn't see Emerald's face, Tukson could see surprise in her sudden step back.

Emerald herself couldn't believe it, this…thing just saw through her Semblance with ease. She had attempted to hide Mercury from him and allow the monochromatic youth to strike an unsuspecting Jaune. But now Jaune had Mercury's leg in a death grip, a situation Emerald's throat soon found itself in.

Emerald gagged and clawed at the massive gauntlet encasing Jaune's hand, Mercury, now visible to Tukson, attempted to jump up and kick at the horseman with his other leg. But the moment he left the ground Jaune used the grip he had on Mercury's other leg to slam him into the floor. Jaune could feel metal beneath Mercury's pants, so he had no issue with crushing the artificial limb. Emerald had managed to slip out of Jaune's grip and pulled her weapons, quickly working to unload their ammunition into Jaune's torso.

Jaune simply stood there, letting the bullets bounce harmlessly off of his chest plate. Mercury tried to kick Jaune again, and succeeded this time. Jaune was sent flying through a wall into an alley next to the book store, though to his credit he was clearly more annoyed than injured. Emerald leapt after him, the chains on her weapons lashing out to try and ensnare Jaune. Jaune swept up the airborne chains in his right gauntlet and yanked Emerald off of her feet.

Mercury, trying to take advantage of Jaune's distraction, launched at the horseman again. His right leg was too damaged to fight with but it still could support his weight if needed. This attack was swatted aside by Jaune's left hand, and came just short of breaking Mercury's other leg at the knee.

Emerald, who had landed on her feet following Jaune pulling her, tried her semblance again. She hoped that, in the confusion of battle, Jaune would be less likely to recognize a hallucination. No luck. Jaune's left hand came around to launch a punch to Emerald's stomach. Her world exploded into naught but pain as her stomach emptied itself on the inside of Jaune's elbow. He tossed Emerald to the ground, where she gasped in agony.

Jaune sneered in disgust, his body suddenly puffing out a large plume of fire to burn the upheaved bile and blood. Mercury rose and tried to escape, but a sudden pain in his lower belly brought his attention downward. The point of some metal projectile was poking out from his belly, making Mercury realize that he had just been shot.

Jaune leapt up, swinging the arm holding the Abyssal Chain around. Mercury left the solid earth, flew in a large, round path a few dozen meters from the pavement, and was brought back down violently. He felt his bones shatter upon impact, but momentum allowed him to bounce up.

And Mercury saw the next split second in slow motion, which made it all the more agonizing to witness. He had landed on his upper back, then bounced up and backwards. So now he saw Jaune charging in pulling Chaoseater from his back, leveling it for a thrust, then sending it forward straight through his gut.

When a blade about a foot wide and a few inches thick impales you through the torso then aura healing or not, you're going to die. And this is the realization that came to Mercury as he brought his hands up, in what Jaune could only think was a feeble attempt to pull the blade from himself, to weakly paw at the blade. His movements only lasted a few moments more, his blood leaving him too fast for any form of aid.

Emerald, still on the ground, could only look at Jaune in terror. She knew that she was next, and she suspected that an equally gruesome fate awaited her. Dragging herself up she attempted to stagger away, leaving her weapons and partner in an attempt to save herself from Jaune's wrath. She didn't get far.

A loud bang sounded out, and Emerald's world became only pain again. She felt this fresh wave of agony originate from her leg, just above the knee. She would come to regret looking at the wound, for where her leg used to be was now a torn apart stump. The rest of her leg was lying off a small distance, she would have screamed if a terror hadn't choked her into silence. Jaune made his approach with a deliberate slowness. It wasn't enough for her to suffer, she would pay for her sins.

 **(The following sequence is not affiliated with War or any depiction of him, it is a power I am giving Jaune for the sake of this fanfic and because I like the concept behind it.)**

Jaune grasped Emerald around her throat once more, taking a moment to trace her threads of conflict back to Cinder Fall. He noted that now, as he hoisted the whimpering girl to his eye level, that several other threads were dissolving. This action, the taking of this life, was ensuring the continuation of dozens and laying the foundation for saving thousands.

"Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent." Jaune growled, causing Emerald to lock eyes with her executioner. "Your existence offends the Balance, your actions seal your fate. Look into my eyes." Jaune commanded.

Emerald couldn't look away, she was being pulled into Jaune's gaze. She saw it all. The lives she ruined prior to meeting Cinder, the capture of the fall maiden, the deaths caused by her group aiding Adam Taurus in his mission. Then she started to feel the burning.

"FEEL THEIR PAIN!" Jaune shouted, Emerald could only scream as she caught fire. Her flesh burning away in seconds, until naught but the charred bones remained. But those too crumbled away, this wicked soul burned away from existence. Mercury would fare no better, Death had a special liking for those souls who took enjoyment from killing the innocent. And when Death takes a liking to you, he pays you 'special' attention after you die. Jaune's last actions were to behead Mercury and incinerate his body.

Tukson had heard the screaming and smelled the smoke. But for some reason, he felt that he was in no danger. Jaune soon entered the book store again, spared Tukson a glance, then cast a glyph to repair the wall. When Tukson saw the glyph, and the horse skull symbol in the center, he remembered where he saw the mark on Jaune's face.

"You…"Tukson started to say, drawing Jaune's attention. "You're a Horseman, aren't you?"

"How do you know of the Horsemen?" Jaune asked, his eyes returning to their icy blue color.

Tukson didn't verbally answer, but he did go into the back and retrieve the oldest book that he had ever found. It was ancient, bound in faded black leather. It was plain and nondescript, not worth a second glance to a potential thief. But Jaune could feel the power bound to the book, it had dozens of archaic spell laced through its pages that worked hard to preserve it.

When Jaune opened to the first page he was greeted by an illustration of the seven seals and an inscription in a language now long lost. Not even the greatest experts in ancient languages could understand the text, but Jaune could.

" _When the seven seals are broken, four Horsemen will ride forth to punish the wicked. Be they sons of Man, lords of Heaven, or the dregs of Hell. All upon the earth shall be judged, and the pact forged anew."_ Jaune could almost hear the voices of the Charred Council, erased not long after what the Horsemen had dubbed the Apocalypse Conspiracy by the Horsemen themselves, saying the words to the first War as they sent him to clear his name eons ago.

"I take it you can understand this book?" Tukson asked.

"Easily. Where did you get this?" Jaune asked in an even tone.

"I was once a part of an…unsavory organization. One day myself and a group of associates found a ruin deep in the woods of Forever Fall. The book was there, resting against a sword imbedded in the center of the room. Four statues stood in a circle around it, looking like they were staring at me." Tukson answered, shuddering at the memory. The ruin had felt like a place of foreboding. Like the very structure wanted them gone.

"This sword, describe it please." Jaune requested, suspecting at the weapon's identity.

"It looked very complicated, its most notable feature was that it looked like it had parts made of gold." Tukson said, wracking his brain.

"Thank you, I wish you luck." Jaune said, exiting the store and pulling out his scroll. He considered calling Death but then reconsidered. The finding of such a relic as the Armageddon Blade could be crucially important, but it would warrant all four horsemen if it was valid. But if it wasn't…Death could kill him easily on his own, but Death with Strife and Fury. They wouldn't actually kill him but it would still hurt like hell. None of them liked to have their time wasted.

No, he would investigate further. If it was confirmed then he would sound the call. But for now, he had a delivery to make to Cinder.

Cinder had started pacing over an hour ago. Emerald and Mercury had been gone all day and she couldn't reach them whatsoever. She decided that she needed some fresh air and would take a walk around the warehouse district she was currently using as a hideout. But she took a single glance outside and realized why she hadn't seen her cohorts. The first thing she noticed was Mercury's head mounted on a spike, his expression making it clear he died in pain. Then she noticed a pile of ashes next to the spike's base, with Emerald's weapons resting among them and realized that that was all that remained of the young thief.

But the most terrifying thing was, and Cinder soon found the motion sensors that triggered it, was a sudden illumination of a wall directly behind the remains. It was once normal brick but now had a message carved into the stonework. And it read…

"You're next."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. The Blade of the Divine

Roman Torchwick was many things, and observant was definitely one of them. He noticed without fail that Cinder was very on edge. She watched the shadows obsessively and almost skewered a White Fang member who startled her. Neo had seen it too, Cinder was scared of something. Everyone by now had seen the remains of Emerald and Mercury, seen the message left for Cinder in the wall, and realized two things. One, whoever was after Cinder was very powerful. And two, they were very disturbed. Incinerating a person and mounting another's head on a spike were not actions committed by a sane individual.

Roman swore to himself, if he met the person who did that he would run.

Jaune could only gape at his luck. His team was being sent to Forever Fall, again, but this time it was to be a weeklong excursion with Professor Port. Ozpin had deemed Team JNPR ready for an advanced trial, and thus allowed them to participate in this extermination trip ahead of schedule.

Jaune and his team were setting up their camp a few hours before dusk, Port had opted to take a brief stroll but stayed within seeing distance of his charges. Ren was crafting a fire, Pyrrha was serving as lookout, Nora was bouncing about and rambling about sloths and how she wanted to try syrup made from Forever Fall sap, and Jaune was foraging for food.

Death had made great efforts to turn Jaune into a one man army, and this extended into survival skills. He had already found a river and started to fish, his Abyssal Chain snagging the scaly meals with near perfect accuracy. All the while he extended his senses, searching for anything unusual. The information about the ruin was vague at best but it was something worth investigating. He couldn't sense anything yet but the forest was vast and he had a week to look.

A small group of four Beowolves were trying to sneak up on Jaune, creeping quietly behind him. They pounced as he hoisted the sack of caught fish onto his shoulder, and it ended very badly for them. The first two died as Chaoseater tore through the air, and them, while taking the arm of the third. Jaune stopped his swing and moved to a thrust, Chaoseater's width decapitating the injured Grimm. The fourth attempted to flank Jaune, but the Horseman was ready. Driving Chaoseater into the dirt Jaune reached out and caught the Grimm by its throat, its lower body swinging as its momentum was suddenly stopped. It snarled for a moment before Jaune squeezed hard enough to snap its neck, it was dissolving before it even hit the ground.

When Jaune returned to the camp he behaved as if nothing had happened, which by his standards was completely true. Port was returning from his little stroll, the camp was set, and Ren had taken over watch duty.

"I see you've been busy Jaune." Pyrrha said, noting the fish Jaune carried.

"Fish! Yes, I love fish! Fish are great, and tasty! Though not as tasty as pancakes, especially with syrup! Oh, do you think fish will be good with syrup?" Nora was her usual spastic self, but Jaune was only paying slight attention. He had found something…out of place.

It felt like a bubble. A bubble coated in a mirror. His probing had overlooked it at first because of how this bubble behaved. Like an inquisitive hand that enters one place and emerges a great distance away.

 _"A time-space ward. Interesting. No wonder it's been so hard to find. I was looking for a place that, for all intents and purposes, doesn't exist in this time and place."_ Jaune smirked, wards were tricky to place but incredibly useful when mastered.

Jaune knew that he needed to investigate, but with the situation that he found himself he would need to wait for an opportune moment. If he cast the proper illusion he could slip away at night without anyone noticing. What he didn't realize is that his team had noticed something off about Jaune. They knew that he could handle himself well enough but still intended to keep an eye on him.

Night came quickly, and the group found themselves ordered to rest while Port took first watch. Jaune nodded and pretended to retire, but the moment he thought he was out of sight he cast a quick illusion and slipped away. He wasn't as versed in such abilities as Death, but he could use them well enough. Illusions always seemed to be beyond his reach, Death theorized that it was because of who War was, is, and would always be. Illusions required a degree of subtly that was consistently beyond what a being such as War was capable of. Death had actually found Jaune a quick study and significantly more capable with illusions than previous incarnations.

And Jaune put that moderate skill to use. Port never noticed Jaune's departure, but Ren did. Alerting the rest of the team and giving pursuit, Ren took lead so as to keep that correct distance to prevent detection.

Jaune hadn't noticed them yet, he was focused on his task. In the time since sensing this ward he had made a point of feeling it out as best as he could, so as to figure out how extensive it was. He had felt a shallow dome of sorts above ground, but had quickly found that the ward was actually a massive sphere that extended far beneath the ground.

 _"The majority of the structure must be underground, with only the entrance on top."_ Jaune speculated, finally coming to the border of the ward.

His team were puzzled, Jaune had simply stopped and was just staring straight ahead. Ren could see small motions of Jaune's head from behind, as if he was looking about. If they could see his face then they would have seen a hard glare as Jaune investigated the ward. Nora almost squealed with excitement as Jaune raised his left hand, flexing his fingers as sparks of red lightning jumped about. He reached forward and seemed to be trying to touch open air.

Suddenly the red lightning jumped from Jaune's hand and hovered in front of him. This lightning spread out and did something that the rest of the team could only gape at. To them, it looked like a mirror covered balloon started expanding from where the lightning hovered. It swelled until a dome stood before Jaune, the surroundings distorted but quickly reorienting.

"What was that!" Nora burst out, ducking quickly as Jaune fired Mercy. Nora learned a valuable lesson at that time. Never startle a Horseman of the Apocalypse, even if they are in training.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked, his voice level after his brief jump.

"Trying to figure out what you're doing." Pyrrha said, trying to understand what had just happened.

Jaune was quiet, he knew that these people would just keep digging if they were curious. And if they investigated anything without proper understanding then they could be in danger. So he decided to play it safe and answer what he felt was necessary.

"Not long ago I came across a person who told me of something he found when in this forest. It was a relic that, if confirmed, is very dangerous to have out and about." Jaune answered.

"But what about that lightning. It was like buzzzzzzz, then ZAP! Then schtttt." Nora said, miming out wiggling her fingers, then splaying her hands, then ballooning out her arms. The sad part about interacting with this girl for as long as Jaune had, is that he was able to actually understand her.

"I sensed it earlier, while fishing. It's known as a time-space ward. Essentially it is a space that exists outside of normal space. A pocket of space that is separated and whose borders connect non-adjacent spaces." Jaune could see that only Pyrrha was grasping the idea. "If you stuck your hand in on one side it would come out on the other without actually touching the warded space."

"So it's like a portal from some of my games." Nora said, her finger on her chin as she puzzled over the idea.

"A…fair way of understanding it." Jaune said, not wanting to entertain the subject any further.

During his explanation the ward continued to dissipate, the mirror surface fading away to reveal a dark, stone mausoleum. It was obviously ancient, the vines had made significant progress in claiming the walls and roof, the stone angels on said roof were crumbled almost unrecognizably, and the metal door was completely overtaken by rust.

"What is this?" Ren asked, noting that the architecture was unlike anything in modern day cities.

"Let's find out." Jaune said, ripping the decrepit door from its hinges.

Inside it was a fairly spacious room, ten meters long and wide with a five meter height. The walls were dotted with small alcoves and adorned with urns, but a good portion of the floor was occupied by a sarcophagus in the center. It was a glassy black material that Ren, with an impressed face, quickly deduced was obsidian. On top, too perfect to have been carved by hand, was the figure of a massive humanoid.

Jaune simply stared at the figure's face, his expression unreadable. The rest of the team were quick to note the similarities between Jaune's face and the face on the sarcophagus.

"A relative of yours?" Ren asked.

"The first. The first War. My earliest ancestor. Which means…"Jaune said, trailing off as he looked at the urns around him. "These are those who bore the mantel before me. My ancestors."

Jaune continued to look about, but then noticed something. The floor had a number of scuff marks. This sarcophagus had moved in the last few years, but the dust on it was undisturbed. Something had moved this massive obsidian box without touching it. Jaune had a feeling that whatever did it was lurking beneath them right now, and that was concerning enough.

But caution did not mean inaction, and Jaune casually moved the sarcophagus to reveal a winding staircase leading down. It was dark and dusty, but Jaune was undeterred. Activated a shoulder mounted flashlight built into his armor, a useful thing he installed when he was still training, Jaune descended. His team was apprehensive but they knew that they couldn't just let him go off alone.

It was a rather short descent but the dark, cramped staircase made it feel much longer. Eventually the staircase began to have its own light, a soft, white glow that soon became quite bright. The source was soon discovered when the staircase opened into a hallway of sorts, to Jaune's left was a statue with a glowing crystal sword that had been providing the illumination while darkness stretched to the right. Jaune could see a few identical statues to the right, but the darkness was too strong to fully see them.

 _"Hindsight is 20-20 they say. This place must have terrified Tukson."_ No sooner than the thought passing his mind did Jaune get blinded by the sudden illumination from the other statue's swords. In pairs they lit, dispelling the darkness in large increments.

The hall was an interesting to say the least. A high ceiling supported by thick columns, cobwebs caked everything so thick that it was clear no new spiders had been here in centuries. In the distance a room could be seen, and it was towards this room that Jaune moved.

"Jaune, what is this place?" Pyrrha asked, rubbing her upper arms. Something about this place felt…unnatural.

Ren was looking at the webs with concern, as old as they were they were much larger than those of normal spiders. Nora was busy looking at the glowing swords, noticing something about how the statues were holding them. Nora gave one an experimental tug and was pleased when the large crystal lifted away from its stone holder.

"Leader, I challenge you to a duel." Nora exclaimed, holding the blade in front of her in what could only be described as a playful attempt at a gallant pose.

Jaune observed this with a raised eyebrow. Ren and Pyrrha could only chuckle at their teammate's antics. Pyrrha could honestly say that the oppressive, foreboding feeling had been dispelled by Nora's playful actions.

"Nora…" Jaune said, a warning note in his voice. Nora thought that he was about to tell her to put the sword back. "Be careful with that." He said, turning back to continue towards the room.

"You mean I can keep it?" Nora said excitedly, hugging the blade but keeping its edges in mind.

"So long as you don't accidentally decapitate yourself, yes." Jaune answered without looking back. The rest of the team continued on until they came to the final chamber. Whereas the hall had been dominated by soft white light, the chamber had bright yellow light.

It was a large circular chamber, a square dais stood in the center. On each side of the dais was a statue, with the fourth being just above the door to the chamber, and a lit brazier behind each to provide the light. To the back of the room, in the direct line of sight to the group, was a statue of the original War with its left hand extended out as if offering something. To the right was a male figure with large handguns, the right being pointed up at head level. To the left was a female statue with a whip. And seated above the door was a third male statue, a blank skull mask on its face and a scythe across its lap.

All of the statues were staring at the middle of the dais, where a sword was imbedded. It was ornate, with intricate metal work and seemingly inlaid with gold. The foreboding feeling had returned in full force, and the statues, despite not moving, felt like they were glaring down at the group.

Jaune could sense the power from the blade, and he knew that it was no replica. This was the Armageddon Blade that the first War used in his quest all those eons ago. Tukson's footprints were still visible in the layers of caked dust in the chamber, and an area just before the blade was cleaner than its surroundings. The area where the book had been propped against the blade.

Steeling himself Jaune strode forward, his hand extending to grasp the blade's handle. But just before he made contact a spectral hand grabbed his own. There, next to Jaune, was a red tinted translucent figure. Team JNPR could all see the clear resemblance between the face of the statue and that of the phantom.

Without a word the figure released Jaune and pointed at its statue, specifically the offered hand. It was only then that Jaune noticed that in the statue's palm was a dust covered object.

 _"Two relics in one day, how lucky."_ Jaune thought dryly, recognizing the object.

The Mask of Shadows, an artifact that allowed the wearer to peer into and interact with the realm of shadows. Recognizing this as a test Jaune picked the mask up and placed it on his face. Instantly Jaune and his team saw the surroundings change. The statues, dais, and identifiable structures disappeared, leaving an open space in the room. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all found themselves trapped behind a red barrier, witnessing as a shadowy mass sloughed off of Jaune and slithered from him. It bubbled grotesquely for a moment before a croutched figure rose from it.

Jaune frowned behind the mask, glaring at the dark reflection he now faced. The reflection glared back with equal loathing in its glowing red eyes. The two drew their blades and held them at the ready. His reflection spoke, its voice dark and containing a hissing undertone.

 **"So a Horseman finds this temple at last, but will it be his grave. It remains to be seen."** And the reflection charged.

 **Author's note**

 **So a few things to address. Yes, the next chapter will be Jaune vs. his darkness. I will be addressing some aspects of Jaune's personality there, sort of as an 'overcome your demons' chapter.**

 **Another thing that I wish to point out. There has been a matter addressed with how I handle this fanfiction's Jaune, namely that by not going over Jaune's history before his time at Beacon I break reader immersion. That I should explain the character before even beginning his story, explain his personality and character. But** **that** **, is a true break of immersion.**

 **To properly have a character, in a well written story, requires that the character be revealed over time. Their personality is revealed by early interactions with other characters, how their different traits and qualities bounce off of each other and eventually begin to color each other. How each character affects and changes the others through their interactions is how a character is revealed. But, this may just be how I see it.**

 **A side note, If you have read my Percy Jackson fanfiction you will have noted a particular interaction where Artemis and Zoe have a change of perspective about Percy. They realize that Percy, much like Jaune in this fanfiction, is someone who is essentially a soldier for their respective causes. Percy in particular is best describable by the following statement. "He places one foot in the darkness, so as to better stand against it." Percy and Jaune, like most characters I write, are people who do those morally questionable acts to achieve a greater good. Both would gladly be thieves to stop a murder, and just as quickly commit a murder to stop a serial killer.**

 **But in any case, leave any comments about what you think so far. If you have a preferred ship with this Jaune fell free to tell me who and why.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. To put to rest one's Demons

Jaune was sweating under the blows of his dark counterpart. Each strike felt like he was being rammed by a bullhead, and worse still was the fact that this thing had all of Jaune's skills and weapons. Jaune was matched blow for blow by the dark counterpart, even with the three front style Death had taught him. Sword in his dominant hand, Mercy in his offhand, and mixing melee weaponry, firearm combat, and hand to hand all working in a fast paced flurry that overwhelmed the enemy. But as skilled as Jaune was in this, dark Jaune was just as skilled. Finally they locked blades.

 **"You can't defeat me as you are rider. I am what you try so hard to hide. Your guilt, your doubts, your fears. I am all of them, and more."** Dark Jaune snarled at Jaune.

"I do not fear you apparition. YOU…ARE…NOTHING!" Jaune shouted, pushing against his foe.

 **"I am you. I am those things you were taught to not feel by your mentor, but the human in you can't let me go. You will never be worthy of the Armageddon Blade, just like you are not worthy of the mantel of Horseman!"** Dark Jaune shouted back, slamming his Tremor Gauntlet into Jaune's face. Jaune flew, slamming into the barrier with an earsplitting slam.

Blood poured from Jaune's mouth and out around the edges of the mask. He had at least a few cracked ribs and some bad internal bleeding. It was nothing his accelerated healing couldn't fix but it would need some time. Jaune felt his arms tremble as he pulled himself up, but he wasn't exhausted or tired. He glared at his limbs, steeling his resolve again and charging.

The rest of Team JNPR could only watch with great concern. Pyrrha had only face Jaune in combat once and it had been terrifying but enlightening. She had learned that Jaune's style revolved around overwhelming the opponent in one of two ways or undermining them. When she had faced him he had opened with a cautious probing offensive, using wide swings that were designed to keep the opponent at bay but allowed for the quick reorientation of his weapon into a defensive posture. After a somewhat lax back and forth between them he reengaged with a tighter move set that almost dislocated one of her shoulders.

He had used his prodigious strength to bully her around and keep her on the defensive. She had been unable to respond and Jaune had been incapable of breaking her guard. Thus he switched to the fighting form he had just used on his darker self. Pyrrha had actually suffered a few hits from such an offensive tactic, not being able to respond to the unpredictable assault of bullets, blades, and hand to hand strikes fast enough.

Back with Jaune's current fight, he and his doppelganger had assumed the brute force method. Keeping each other at a bit of a distance and striking with just the end third of their blades. Each collision kicked up dust and emitted shockwaves that knocked loose stone chips.

 **"You killed those two servants of Cinder Fall, but you saw their pasts. Were they not justified? Were they not just damaged souls in need of redemption?"** Dark Jaune asked rhetorically.

"They made their choices, they sided with one who served malicious ends. That was not murder, it was justice." Jaune said, kicking out at Dark Jaune only for the latter to block with the flat of his blade.

Dark Jaune pushed his sword forward, prompting Jaune to use the force as a springboard to backflip away. **"And what gives you the right to judge those who deserve to die? Prophetic vision? You know as well as any that such abilities are unclear at best. Yet still you pass your judgement onto others."**

"My judgement, is the judgement of the hundreds who bore this mantel before me." Jaune defended, but he could feel the effect of his adversary's words. His resolve, for the first time in years, was wavering.

 **"The others? You know full well the question that has haunted you for years. Are you Jaune Arc, or are you War? Are you really a person, or just a cheap replica of a bygone warrior?"** Dark Jaune taunted.

Jaune had no answer. He did feel remorse for those he had killed, he did question what right he had to judge the lives of others, and he didn't know if he was really himself or just War in a new skin. Dark Jaune smirked, stalking towards the catatonic Horseman. He raised his sword, a dark reflection of Chaoseater, and reveled in the victory to come.

But then something happened, that Dark Jaune did not expect. Jaune thought back to his actions, his decisions, and his inquiries. But he remembered. He remembered seeing the Threads of Conflict unravel when Emerald and Mercury died, the small flashes of lives that they would, through direct murder or indirect manipulations, have ended if those two had lived. He remembered flashes of dreams that were actually memories of previous incarnations. Incarnations who had allowed wars to happen rather than prevent them. They did it not because of any love for conflict that they had or for glory, they did it because history needed it to happen. History needed those conflicts to occur so that social growth could flourish. And as for whether Jaune was just some duplicate of War and not his own person.

"I don't care." Jaune whispered.

 **"What?"** Dark Jaune said, taken aback.

"I don't care what you say. Every life I took saved countless more. My judgement is tempered from the wisdom of eons past. And it doesn't matter if I am just some copy of War. I was chosen to bear this mantel, this mantel passed down since a time unmemorable. My actions are all performed only with the greatest good in mind, with the safeguarding of the Balance in mind. That is my responsibility. That is my Duty. I am Jaune Arc and I am War. I…AM…A HORSEMAN!" Jaune said, his eyes and hair shining with bright, white light as his power exploded out.

Dark Jaune was sent staggering back from a shockwave of red energy that erupted from Jaune. The being snarled, feeling its presence weaken. Jaune had overcome the weaknesses that once limited him, and now Dark Jaune was cut from his power source. He charged regardless, not even pausing as Jaune turned his gaze. The now pure white eyes glowing even through the small eyeholes in the mask.

Pain was all that Dark Jaune felt. He had barely seen Jaune's fist move before his arm had been completely destroyed. Now , it was Jaune's turn to stalk forward. But unlike when Dark Jaune had done it, Jaune didn't pause to revel. He swiftly decapitated his darker self, the body disintegrating much like a Grimm's body would.

The barrier dispelled, allowing the rest of Jaune's team to surge forward. Jaune removed the mask when they got to him, dispelling the link between the shadow realm and the earthly realm. Jaune looked the same as he always did, but he seemed more at peace than before. His eyes, having returned to their typical icy blue darted up to lock onto something behind his team. They all turned to see the same ghostly figure from before, becoming clearer and more defined by the second.

It wasn't long before the same face that was carved in the sarcophagus so far above was staring at them.

"You have done well, my descendant." The figure said, his voice deep and gravelly. "I trust that you understand what you have done?"

"Yes. I unlocked my power. It was bound by my not accepting all that entailed being a Horseman. The duty that such a station demands." Jaune answered. War regarded his descendent for a moment.

"How will you know that your actions will be the right ones?" War inquired.

"I can never truly know, I must trust in the balance and in the visions this power grants." Jaune answered.

War nodded. "Will you ever again shirk from doing what must be done to preserve the balance?"

"Never." Jaune said.

War smiled. "Then you are ready. Take your new weapon, and may those who threaten the balance tremble before you." He faded away.

Jaune looked around, his eyes eventually finding the Armageddon Blade again. He approached with reverence, in awe at the power he detected from the blade before him. He grasped the handle firmly, the weapon seeming to thrum beneath his fingers, and pulled it free of the stone floor. It slid soundlessly from its prison until it had fully emerged, its golden inlays as pristine as they were when it was first forged. Choosing to shoulder the weapon for now Jaune strolled from the room. His team followed, they wanted answers but knew that Jaune would only divulge what he wished to. But still, Nora was the first to comment.

"That was awesome Jaune! You and you were like…" Nora, apparently taking a page from Ruby's book, began gesturing while making swishing noises with her mouth. "And then he sent you off like…" She mimed getting flattened against a wall. "But then you went DragonBall Z power up like…" She then assumed what looked like an old martial art stance. "And just blew him away. It was so cool." She finished.

Jaune looked at the hyperactive girl for a moment, his gaze then shifting to Ren who simply shrugged. Jaune groaned inwardly, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with this much longer. Nora continued to bounce around, rambling about the fight despite the fact that they had been there. The only bright side was that Nora distracted them from the walk back to the camp, it seemed that the space-time ward had affected the flow of time so that it moved slower inside than out. The stars hadn't changed position despite spending almost an hour inside the temple.

They all made it back to camp before Port even noticed they were gone. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, though Port did wonder about the new sword. But he had seen Jaune summon and dismiss his weapons and horse so he just assumed that this was a weapon he just hadn't seen before. It was quite an artistic piece though, with clearly well done craftsmanship. Though it was a little too ornate and impractical for his tastes, but he had seen Jaune work well with his normal sword and compared to that evil looking thing this one looked angelic.

The rest of the excursion took all of a day. Jaune seemed to be even more powerful now than he ever had been. At one point he sliced through an entire group of Beowolves with a single swing, and that was with Chaoseater. It was quite clear that Jaune had changed, but Port didn't know what to make of it. In the end it was determined that so long as the mission was complete that it didn't really matter.

When everyone did finally return to Beacon Jaune contacted Death immediately, who was upset that Jaune had done something so dangerous but proud that Jaune had overcome the challenge.

"So, how are you? After…that situation?" Death asked, having rode here as fast as he could upon being given the short version of the story.

"I feel…lighter. As if everything is easier to do. I don't know how to explain it." Jaune said, flexing his hand.

"Each horseman must come to understand a simple fact. We are not human Jaune. We appear human, can act human, but fundamentally we are something greater and less." Death said.

"Less? How?" Jaune asked.

"Our power elevates us to a point where most have to spend their whole lives attempting to reach, but that elevation isolates us and makes the forming of bonds more difficult. We often live alone and pass on alone, it is a rare gift for us to find a reason to live beyond duty." Death explained.

Jaune was silent, turning this information over in his mind. He knew that his mentor had been Death for several centuries, having never found a reason to sire a child and pass on his Mantle. That was the secret to how one of them could live forever, so long as there was no child produced the Mantle couldn't be passed. Mike had lived for millennia, he had seen worlds form, grow, and die countless times. And whereas those who bore the Mantle of War would go mad if they held it long enough, an issue related to the higher emotional commitment associated with being War, Death could remain for much longer without risk.

Mike departed, leaving Jaune to reflect on recent events. Jaune seemed to be doing well, even finding some good friends here at Beacon. Mike smiled as he returned to his home, he could handle his time in a dark, dust choked world alone. That was what was safest for all involved. But still he wondered, was Jaune truly ready for the responsibilities that came with being a Horseman of the Apocalypse?


End file.
